Un passé vide comme le désert
by SaphirActar
Summary: Si on nous donnait une deuxième chance, pourrions-nous aimer à nouveau ? Crossover Kingdom Hearts / Final Fantasy XII basé sur une théorie sans fondement. Pas de spoiler KHIII.
1. Scared of the dark

**Bien le bonjour braves gens ! Une fanfiction sauvage apparait ! Au départ, je voulais attendre avant de la poster mais finalement, je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre et nous voilà sur ce premier chapitre, de la longueur d'un petit prologue. J'avais depuis un moment envie de faire un crossover entre Final Fantasy XII et Kingdom Hearts, voilà donc cet AU que personne n'attendait mais que j'avais envie d'écrire. **

**Il n'y aura aucun spoil de KHIII, c'est une histoire totalement à part, qui n'a aucun espoir de canon... mais eh les fanfics sont là pour ça ! Luxord devait être le personnage principal mais... vous verrez bien ce qu'il s'est passé ! Normalement, même si vous n'avez jamais joué à ffXII, l'histoire est compréhensible mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous êtes perdus. Surtout qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques bonds temporels car il faut bien que ça avance.**

**Par pure envie, chaque titre de chapitre sera lié à une chanson qui m'a plus ou moins inspiré pour le dit chapitre. Je trouvais ça plus sympa ma foi et ça peut indiquer l'ambiance du chapitre... Quoique pas toujours ! Celui du jour est Scared of the dark !**

**Le rythme de sortie sera extrêmement variable, je ne peux pas vous garantir un chapitre par semaine, surtout que là, je n'ai aucune avance. Le projet promet d'être court (une dizaine de chapitres environ) donc ce n'est pas dans une très longue aventure que je m'embarque. J'espère que cela vous plaira et après ce long blabla d'introduction, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

Il pleuvait beaucoup sur Rabanastre ce jour-là. La ville était pourtant au milieu du désert et bénéficiait donc d'un climat particulièrement sec. Quand la pluie se mettait à tomber, le ciel ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. C'était un véritable déluge qui s'abattait sur la capitale du royaume de Dalmasca. D'ordinaire, les jours de pluie, la princesse Ashelia restait au chaud à l'intérieur du palais. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle n'aimait pas trop ce temps. Pourtant, cette fois, elle était dehors, sous l'averse, et elle s'en moquait complètement.

« Quelle tragédie. Pour le roi, c'est un coup terrible. »

Le roi Raminas était le père d'Ashelia, un homme bienveillant et protecteur. Pour le peuple, il était comme un véritable père et sa fille l'avait toujours adoré. Sa voix la rassurait même aux heures les plus sombres. Le souverain aurait dû n'avoir aucun doute sur l'avenir, puisqu'il avait eu huit fils et une fille, une belle descendance.

Hélas, la maison Dalmasca semblait avoir été frappé par une sombre malédiction. Au fur et à mesure des années, les princes avaient été décimé. Accidents, maladies voire potentiels assassinats, rien n'avait épargné les garçons de Raminas. Et aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement de son huitième fils, sous un ciel de tempête. Le peuple s'était rassemblé, en soutien au roi et en hommage à ce prince qui avait été beaucoup aimé. Le garçon n'avait même pas dix huit ans.

« C'est avec regret que nous célébrons la disparition du prince Endymion B'nargin Dalmasca. »

Cachée dans la cape de son père, Ashelia écoutait avec tristesse des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas croire. Son frère était simplement parti faire un tour dans le désert, du haut de sa monture, un sleipnir sauvage qu'il avait lui-même capturé dans le désert. Il n'était jamais revenu. Sa petite sœur l'avait attendu désespérément, en vain. On lui avait annoncé qu'Endymion ne reviendrait pas.

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule… Edym. Tu avais promis… »

C'était le frère avec lequel elle avait passé le plus de temps indéniablement et elle l'adorait. Il s'occupait beaucoup d'elle, avait toujours un moment pour jouer avec sa petite sœur même si son emploi du temps devint vraiment plus serré quand il devait l'héritier légitime du trône de Dalmasca. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de partir se promener dans l'immensité du désert avec Ashelia qu'il surnommait affectueusement Ashe. Tous les deux, ils avaient une âme d'explorateur.

Maintenant, c'était terminé. Il ne restait plus qu'Ashelia. Edym ne viendrait plus l'embêter, avec son grand sourire. Il ne l'emmènerait plus à la découverte des pampas et des autres créatures du désert. Il ne s'amuserait plus à lui jouer un air de sitar pour qu'elle s'endorme. Lentement, des larmes coulèrent le long de son ses yeux, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau du ciel.

« Que son corps regagne la terre et que son âme s'élève à la lumière. Faram. »

Alors que la cérémonie se terminait, un homme s'approcha du roi. Les yeux embués, Ashelia réalisa qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. De courts cheveux blonds, une barbe courte et bien rasé, ainsi que des yeux bleus, cela lui parlait. Le nouveau venu s'inclina face au roi et attendit que le souverain l'autorise à parler. Une flamme brûlait au fond de son regard mais il n'avait aucune intention mauvaise.

« - Tu es venu… Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Non, mon roi, aucune piste. Pourtant, j'ai repéré une créature dans les gorges de Paramina.

\- Une créature… Est-ce que cela pourrait… Celle qui a tué mon fils ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je vais aller voir. Traquer les monstres, c'est mon métier.

\- Mon fils savait s'entourer. Fais ton devoir, chasseur du clan Centurio.

\- Je retrouverai l'assassin du prince, mon roi, je vous en fais le serment. D'ailleurs… Le capitaine viendra vous voir sous peu. Il a des nouvelles de l'empire.

\- Le capitaine Orneulis ? Quel genre de nouvelles ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement… Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des pertes là-bas.

\- Très bien. Vas-y, Ulord. Venge mon fils. »

Le chasseur du mythique clan Centurio s'inclina et disparut. C'était la dernière fois qu'Ashelia le vit. Elle se souvenait que c'était un ami de son frère mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Edym ne reviendrait pas. Plus jamais.

Désormais, les espoirs du royaume reposaient sur les épaules de la jeune princesse Ashelia Bnargin Dalmasca. La citée de Rabanastre priait pour que le mauvais sort appartienne au passé, mais hélas, les ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre sur ce petit royaume.

« - Est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ce que je te dis ?

\- Hum ? Non, désolé, Saïx, je n'étais pas concentré cette fois.

\- C'est bien le problème avec toi Demyx. Tu n'es jamais concentré !

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Larxene !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour le donner. Tu n'es pas un prince.

\- Peut-être que je l'étais dans ma vie d'avant alors un peu de respect.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Xemnas vous a recruté, soupira Saïx. Quel intérêt si vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre passé ? Aucune information à fournir… »

Demyx maugréa, parce que Saïx n'avait pas totalement tort. Au sein de l'Organisation XIII, c'était le leader, Xemnas, qui avait décidé quel simili, quel être dépourvu de cœur était digne de rejoindre les siens. Leur particularité était de se souvenir de leur passé, contrairement aux autres similis, ce qui offrait des informations sur les différents mondes, des avantages stratégiques.

Sauf Demyx.

Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de son passé. Forcément, il n'avait pas réussi à le cacher. Il soupçonnait que c'était le cas de Larxene aussi mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Certains autres semblaient douteux aussi, comme par exemple Marluxia, Luxord ou… En fait à peu près tout le monde. Chacun avait son propre secret au sein de l'Organisation. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi on le jugeait si indispensable. Un jour, il avait même eu le courage de demander à Xemnas pourquoi il le gardait dans son Organisation.

« Il faut parfois du temps pour obtenir certaines réponses. »

Une réponse énigmatique qui n'avait absolument aucun sens. Bien digne du chef tout cela. Alors Demyx avait décidé de rester à la Citadelle avec ses confrères similis, le temps qu'il se trouve une meilleure occupation ou un job acceptable mais moins dangereux. Que trouverait-il en premier ? Son passé ou son utilité en tant que numéro IX ? Il avait déjà ouvert les paris mais même Luxord n'avait pas voulu jouer. Cela voulait tout dire.

* * *

**Vous avais-je dit aussi que le but de cette fanfic n'est pas spécialement le suspense ? Parce que je doute que vous en aillez beaucoup ! **

**La petite Ashe est un de mes personnages favoris de FFXII et elle reviendra de temps en temps !**

**Par contre, Demyx a un peu volé la vedette à Luxord, comme vous allez le voir... Les persos sérieux !**


	2. Who am I ?

**Yop, voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Cette fic ne sera sans doute pas régulière comme je l'avais dit précédemment, mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement là ! Ce chapitre est le seul qui n'a pas de chanson attitrée, parce que je n'arrivais pas à en trouver une qui me convenait. Si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas, ça me fera plaisir de découvrir des chansons ! Cette fanfic n'a pas été conçue pour avoir beaucoup de suspense, je l'écris vraiment pour me détendre et parce que j'aime beaucoup ce petit crossover ! Je vous laisse donc avec Demyx et Luxord (qui a eu son premier rôle dérobé pauvre petit) ! Je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère) pour le prochain chapitre ! En tout, il y en aura 10 ou 11, selon le découpage ! Belle journée !**

* * *

« Aujourd'hui tu pars en mission dans le monde d'Ivalice avec Luxord. »

Demyx était satisfait car il aimait plutôt bien Luxord. C'était toujours plus agréable de partir en mission avec lui qu'avec ce tyran de Saïx, ce bourrin d'Aeleus ou même le flippant Vexen. En plus, c'était une mission de reconnaissance, donc cela annonçait un job pas trop fatiguant ni trop difficile. Tout ce que Demyx aimait. Peut-être qu'en gérant bien, il pourrait se caler dans un coin pour faire une sieste. Cela dépendait du type de monde. Ivalice lui disait quelque chose de nom mais il ne se rappelait pas y être allé en tant que simili du moins.

Luxord l'attendait à l'entrée de la forteresse, ayant déjà ouvert un couloir obscur. De toute évidence, il l'attendait depuis un moment, mais c'était connu que Demyx n'était pas ponctuel. Le numéro X était de jouer avec quelques cartes distraitement. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, il se contentait juste d'attendre, de vivre l'instant présent. C'était sans doute une bonne façon de survivre dans une Organisation coincée entre ses missions quotidiennes et les surprises du destin.

« - Salut Luxord, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'aurais sans doute eu le temps de finir la mission mais c'est ainsi.

\- Le destin comme tu dis. Bon, tu connais le monde dans lequel on doit faire notre mission ? Parce que moi, absolument pas.

\- On peut dire que je le connais très bien, oui. C'est mon monde natal.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu pourras me faire visiter !

\- Je ne suis pas certain que j'en aurais besoin.

\- Pas besoin ? Pourquoi ? »

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Luxord haussa les épaules et pénétra dans le couloir obscur. Demyx se dit que ce type était vraiment bizarre parfois mais bon, il restait quand même un des plus sympathiques de l'Organisation à son avis. Le numéro IX pénétra à son tour dans le portail, n'ayant même pas pris son sitar. Cela montrait tout l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour cette mission.

Quand Demyx se retrouva de l'autre côté du couloir obscur, il fut frappé par une chaleur étouffante. C'était tellement désagréable. Le vent soufflait fort et il se prit du sable dans les yeux. Horrible. Quand il parvint à rouvrir les yeux, le numéro IX réalisa qu'il était dans un désert. Décidément, cette mission commençait bien, lui qui croyait que c'était en milieu urbain. Cependant, un étrange sentiment l'emplissait, sans qu'il sache vraiment ce que c'était. Outre le fait qu'un simili ne peut pas ressentir la moindre chose, il trouvait cet endroit familier.

« - Luxord, tu savais que ce serait aussi… chaud comme mission ?

\- Eh bien oui. Rabanastre où nous allons est une ville entourée par le désert de Dalmasca, un lieu rude empli de créatures en tout genre mais qui a une certaine beauté.

\- Tu es souvent venu ici quand tu… Avant ?

\- Bien sûr puisque je suis originaire de Rabanastre même.

\- Tu as donc vraiment tous les souvenirs de ta vie ici ? C'est fou.

\- Oui. Parfois, j'aimerais ne me souvenir de rien. Toi il ne te reste rien ?

\- Pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas de quel monde je viens. Fou hein ?

\- Demyx… Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

\- Eh Luxord, arrête avec tes phrases bizarres et dis-moi la vérité.

\- J'ai demandé à Xigbar si je pouvais partir en mission avec toi ici… Parce que je te connais d'avant.

\- Tu me connais… Tu veux dire que tu connais ma vie ? Tu sais qui j'étais ?

\- Je me disais qu'en te faisant revenir ici, peut-être que tu te souviendrais.

\- Moi aussi je viens de Rabanastre, comme toi ?

\- Oui. Je dirais même que tu en viens beaucoup plus que moi. »

Tout en parlant, ils avaient avancé un peu dans le désert pour se retrouver au sommet d'une falaise qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur la capitale du royaume de Dalmasca. La ville s'étendait devant eux sur une grande plaine, avec ses trois entrées à l'ouest, au sud et à l'est. Le palais et la cathédrale dominaient le paysage, même de loin, l'architecture était incroyable. Le sentiment de familiarité de Demyx était plus grand… mais est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était réellement venu ici ou parce que Luxord lui avait dit que c'était son monde natal ? Il ne savait pas. Lui qui n'aimait pas se prendre la tête, il était servi et c'était sans doute loin d'être terminé.

« - Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me raconter mon histoire ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le destin qui décidera quand tu devras t'en rappeler.

\- Et en me faisant venir ici… C'est le destin qui est en marche ?

\- Je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce, c'est tout.

\- Tss, je déteste les gens qui croient au destin. Comme si tout était écrit.

\- Je ne pense pas que tout soit écrit. Je vois plutôt le destin comme des chemins. Selon tes choix, ta chance, tu emprunteras le mauvais ou le bon chemin.

\- Oh épargne moi tes discours sur des blablas spirituels, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le comprendre. De toute façon, dans l'Organisation, c'est pas le bon chemin.

\- Mais il est toujours possible de corriger son futur, avec ses actions.

\- Et c'est ce que tu essaies de faire, toi qui connais ton passé ?

\- Non. Pour moi, il est trop tard pour retrouver le bon chemin.

\- Eh ben, ça ne te ressemble tellement pas de parler de manière aussi défaitiste. D'habitude, dans n'importe quel jeu, tu te bats jusqu'au dernier coup.

\- C'est vrai… Mais je sais aussi reconnaître quand j'ai perdu.

\- … Bon, je ne suis pas du tout doué pour ça ni rien mais si tu as envie de me raconter ton histoire, de me parler ou… Enfin tu peux. Je suis pas la meilleure oreille du monde mais j'essaierais d'être attentif et de ne pas m'endormir pendant ton récit.

\- Tu es honnête au moins. Tu l'as toujours été.

\- Arrête ces vieilles allusions, le vieux. On était amis ou quoi ?

\- Pour résumé oui. Tu ne te souviens pas du désert ?

\- Pas vraiment. Bon écoute, ton histoire, elle arrive ?

\- Je viens de Rabanastre, oui. J'étais chasseur pour le clan Centurio.

\- Encore une organisation ?

\- Non, c'est un travail plutôt honnête. Tu rends service aux gens en remplissant des contrats et en tuant des monstres gênants. Une vie plutôt ordinaire en Ivalice.

\- C'est étonnant, je pensais que tu étais croupier dans un casino.

\- J'aimais déjà les jeux de hasard oui. Je visais aisément parce que je gagnais bien ma vie. Mais surtout, j'avais une famille. Une femme et un fils.

\- Oh… Une famille… C'est…

\- C'était tout ce qui m'importait quand j'avais un cœur.

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Un jour, je suis allé à la chasse d'un monstre qui m'a volé mon cœur. Et je suis devenu un simili.

\- Moche comme fin. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas allé les retrouver. Tu attendais un signe du destin ou quoi ?

\- Non. Je suis allé les retrouver avant de rejoindre l'Organisation. Seulement, le monde change et la situation de Rabanastre a bien évolué pendant mon absence.

\- Ah oui ? Enfin, je ne connais pas la situation politique de base…

\- Quand j'ai perdu mon cœur, Dalmasca était un petit pays, coincé entre deux empires qui se faisaient la guerre. Son roi tenait bon et pour la succession, il y avait la princesse Ashelia. »

Pourquoi ce nom rappelait-il quelque chose à Xemyx ?

« - La guerre a éclaté, de nombreuses batailles ont eu lieu et… Finalement, l'empire a envahi Rabanastre et tout le royaume. Le roi est mort et la princesse s'est suicidée. Archadia avait totalement gagné. De nombreuses personnes ont perdu la vie… Et visiblement, ma famille a fait parti des pertes. Je ne les ai jamais retrouvés même en les cherchant.

\- Et ils n'auraient pas pu déménager ailleurs ? Une autre ville ?

\- Non, nous n'avions pas de famille ailleurs qu'à Rabanastre. Du moins, j'ai quand même fouillé d'autres villes mais rien. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment perdu.

\- La princesse Ashelia… ça me dit quelque chose ce nom… Elle est vraiment morte ?

\- C'est ce que l'empire a annoncé au monde et vu la situation, je veux bien le croire. Elle a même perdu son mari à la guerre, après à peine une semaine de mariage.

_\- Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours avec moi. Où es-tu maintenant ? Où es-tu ?_

\- Tu viens de dire quelque chose, Luxord ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu as entendu une voix du désert, Demyx ?

\- Non, c'était plus fort que cela. C'était dans ma tête, comme un souvenir… Raaaah, mais peut-être que je deviens fou. Tu crois que je deviens fou ?

\- Non, je ne le pense pas. Ton cœur connaissait la princesse.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis son mari mort à la guerre ?

\- En effet. Mais tu la connaissais… et elle aussi. Allons à Rabanastre, si on peut pénétrer dans la ville sans se faire avoir par les gardes. »

Ils purent entrer par la porte Est, en se faufilant en milieu d'une foule. Des gardes tentèrent de les arrêter avec leurs manteaux noirs mais Luxord connaissait bien les chemins de cette ville. Il guida Demyx dans des petites ruelles pour esquiver les soldats. C'était un jour ordinaire, il y avait peu de monde dans les rues compte tenue de leur taille. Pire, le temps était en train de changer brutalement et les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Demyx avait vraiment l'impression de connaître cet endroit, d'y être déjà venu. Les différents peuples qui se côtoyaient ici ne le surprenaient pas. Lui qui ne s'impliquait jamais dans les missions, cette fois, c'était totalement différent.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le marché, assez dépourvu malgré la quantité de produits exotiques, Demyx se cogna contre une vieille femme. Est-ce que c'était sa faute car il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Très certainement. La vieille dame n'était pas très attentive non plus cela dit.

« - Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il par réflexe.

\- Oh par Faram… Prince Endymion ? »

Les yeux de la vieille femme étaient ouverts en grand et elle le dévisageait comme s'il était une des plus grandes merveilles du monde. Demyx se sentit mal à l'aise car à sa connaissance, il n'était ni prince et ne s'appelait pas Endymion. Endymion. En attendant ce nom, une petite fille apparut dans ses pensées. Il la connaissait mais d'où ? Elle le regardait en souriant.

« - _Grand frère_, l'appelait-elle alors que sa vision disparaissait.

\- Vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas le prince.

\- Oui… Oui pardon messire… Le prince n'est plus depuis longtemps… Vous lui ressemblez tellement pourtant, c'est… Excusez-moi… »

La veille dame avait l'air déçu et elle s'en alla d'un pas lent. Demyx la regarda disparaître au coin de la rue. Son esprit bouillonnait mais était également vide. Luxord lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et de parler. Pour le numéro IX, tout était clair maintenant.

« - Luxord… J'étais le prince n'est-ce pas ? Endymion… C'était moi ?

\- Oui. Tu étais Endymion B'nargin Dalmasca, le huitième fils du roi.

\- Et cette Ashelia… C'était ma petite sœur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

\- Non, juste des… des images et des certitudes. »

Il ne prononça plus un mot pendant tout le reste de la mission.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la forteresse, Demyx n'était pas du tout dans son état normal. Luxord lui avait conseillé de prendre son temps et que s'il avait envie de parler, une partie de carte ne ferait pas de mal. Toujours le même. Il eut l'extrême gentillesse d'aller faire un rapport à Saïx et Xigbar, sans obliger son compagnon à l'accompagner. Un brave gars. Le numéro IX ne ressentait rien, sinon qu'il n'était pas en forme. Evidemment, il croisa Larxene dans un couloir à ce moment. Elle qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui, elle allait sans doute se faire plaisir.

« - Eh bien Demyx, on dirait que ta mission a été un fiasco ?

\- Oh tais-toi Larxene, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- On dirait qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de pas très sympathique.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas… Tss, manquait plus que toi…

\- Des missions horribles, ça arrive à tout le monde, pauvre petit ! Tu vas voir, ça ira mieux demain. »

Elle s'en alla de sa démarche satisfaite. Il fallut une heure à Demyx pour réaliser que Larxene lui avait dit quelque chose de gentil. C'était la première fois.


	3. Face my fears

**Yop, vous ne l'attendiez sans doute pas de si tôt et moi non plus mais voici le chapitre 3 ! Il change totalement des précédents car il est centré sur d'autres personnages et permet d'approfondir un peu la situation du monde d'Ivalice ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si certains éléments ne vous paraissent pas clairs, si je peux, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ! Fortuna et Ace sont des petits OCS et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! La musique inspirant du jour est tout simplement celle de l'opening de KH3, Face My Fears, qui m'a inspiré la partie avec l'élémentaire surtout ! Je suis motivée en ce moment donc je vais essayer de bien avancer cette petite fanfic qui n'est pas précise de tête et que j'écris tranquillement ! Bonne lecture ! (Ps : Si incohérences vous trouvez par rapport au scénario de KH ou de FFXII, elles sont normalement voulues, j'ai un peu étudié mon coup... mais vous pouvez toujours me le faire remarquer au cas où !)**

* * *

Au cœur du désert Est de Dalmasca se trouvait un petit village, caché sur les bords du Nébra, un grand fleuve. Beaucoup d'habitants étaient nomades ou marchands, les autochtones étaient bien souvent des vieillards, des femmes et des enfants. Depuis quelques années, on y trouvait également des réfugiés de la chute du royaume de Dalmasca. Certains étaient venus temporairement avant de repartir vers d'autres grandes cités plus au Sud, voire vers l'Empire de Rozarria, mais quelques-uns étaient restés, n'ayant aucun autre endroit où aller.

Parmi ces personnes, il y avait Fortuna et son fils Ace. Ils venaient de Rabanastre et étaient partis juste avant que l'Empire d'Archadès n'envahisse pour de bon la capitale. Fortuna était une viera, c'est-à-dire une femme venant des forêts anciennes avec un corps élancé et des oreilles de lapin, sauf elle. Pour une sombre raison, ses oreilles avaient été tranchées et l'histoire était trop rude pour qu'elle souhaite y repenser. De plus en plus de vieras quittaient la relative quiétude des bois pour rejoindre une vie plus urbaine. Elles se distinguaient par une forte puissance magique, une agilité en combat incroyable et une longévité bien plus grande que les humains ordinaires. Fortuna avait trouvé une place de guérisseuse auprès du petit village des nomades et elle était appréciée.

Son fils Ace n'était pas viera, même si cela aurait pu être possible. Les mâles vieras sont simplement plus rares. Le garçon avait un père humain dont il avait hérité le peuple. De sa mère, il tenait une certaine proximité avec la nature. Il se liait rapidement avec les animaux qu'il croisait, même quand ils étaient sauvages. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait aidé à la capture de sleipnirs, des montures équines portant des armures naturelles.

Où était le père de cette famille ? Disparu depuis des années. Fortuna l'avait cherché mais sans grand succès. Même en demandant à de nombreux nomades, elle n'avait eu aucun indice. Le plus probable, c'est que sa dernière chasse l'avait tué. La viera avait perdu contact avec le clan Centurio, il était impossible pour elle d'avoir des informations sur son mari. Son espoir s'amenuisait avec le temps mais son fils continuait d'attendre son père, sans jamais douter de son retour.

« Il a déjà mis du temps à rentrer de certaines missions et celle-ci était vraiment très dure ! En plus, avec la guerre, peut-être qu'il ne nous a pas trouvé ? Moi, je crois que papa va revenir ! »

Devant une telle assurance, elle ne pouvait pas douter. Peut-être que cela lui prendrait encore longtemps, mais son amour finirait par revenir. Il était toujours revenu.

Quand-même, peut-être que retrouver ce qui avait tué le prince était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Le prince était fort et si la chose avait pu le tuer aussi facilement qu'on le prétendait… Que pouvait un chasseur même expérimenté contre une force occulte et sauvage ? Fortuna préférait ne pas y penser. Tous les jours, elle regardait la photo de famille et priait les dieux, que ce soit Faram, les Occurias ou n'importe qui d'autre, de lui rendre l'homme qui avait sauvé sa vie.

« - Et si tu partais à sa recherche ? lui proposa Djeïna, une ancienne du village.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ? Je ne vais pas abandonner mon fils et il est hors de question que je l'emmène avec moi ! Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Fortuna… Tout le village serait prêt à prendre soin d'Ace si tu le demandais. Tu peux le laisser avec nous, il est en sécurité. Je m'engage personnellement à veiller sur lui si tu veux.

\- D'accord, mais le monde… Les mondes sont trop vastes pour moi. Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je parte ? Est-ce que le village ne m'apprécie plus ?

\- Ma chère, tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu es notre meilleure guérisseuse.

\- Alors pourquoi cette envie soudaine de me voir partir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vois la tristesse dans ton regard chaque jour qui passe. Parce que je sais que tu brûles d'envie d'aller chercher ton mari mais que tu ne le feras pas à cause de raisons qui te retiennent dans ce village. Parce que tu as un instinct magique, je ne possède aucun don mais je le sens.

\- Les voix de la forêt m'ont quitté il y a bien longtemps, le jour où j'ai perdu mes oreilles.

\- Pourtant, ce pouvoir est encore là, enfoui en toi. Et puis, dans ton regard, je lis l'envie de partir à l'aventure. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait une grande recherche toi-même, que tu ne sauras pas certaine de ce qui est arrivé à ton mari, tu ne pourras pas vivre, Fortuna.

\- Tu as raison… Mais je ne partirais pas d'ici. C'est hors de question.

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas mes paroles si un jour la tristesse est trop grande. »

Fortuna refoula l'envie de partir qui montait en elle et avec l'auto discipline qu'elle s'était imposée, ce fut particulièrement facile. Elle pensait tous les jours à son mari mais les responsabilités qui lui incombaient étaient trop importantes à son avis. Son fils avait besoin d'elle.

Le déclic survint un jour de tempête de sable. Les habitants ne sortaient pas et restaient chez eux. Seulement, les montures s'étaient enfuies un peu plus tôt et leurs propriétaires s'étaient dépêchés d'aller les retrouver avant la tempête. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas pris longtemps et tout le monde était rentré. Tout le monde sauf Ace.

Avec quelques marchands, Fortuna s'aventura au cœur de la tempête pour retrouver son fils. Le vent était si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer rapidement et la visibilité était très limitée. Ils finirent par le retrouver dans la zone des Sables-hauts. Ace avait réussi à capturer le dernier Sleipnir encore en liberté et comptait bien le ramener au village. Cependant sur sa route, il avait croisé un terrible esprit de Gnoma qui lui bloquait la route.

Les esprits venaient des dieux ou de la nature, personne ne savait exactement. Créatures de pure magie, ces montres incarnaient la colère des éléments. L'esprit de Gnoma par exemple appartenait à l'élément terre et n'apparaissait que lors des tempêtes de sables. Sa dangerosité était extrême et le groupe hésitait. Que devait-il faire ? Comment sauver Ace ?

« - Je m'en occupe, lança la viera.

\- Fortuna, c'est de la folie, tu ne peux pas gérer seul un élémentaire…

\- Si, je le peux. Prenez Ace avec vous et filez au village. Je vous rejoins.

\- Mais enfin on ne peut pas t'abandonner toute seule…

\- C'est un ordre, faites ce que j'ai dit. »

Ils ne discutèrent et malgré les protestations d'Ace, ils rentèrent au village tandis que Fortuna faisait face à l'esprit de Gnoma. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à combattre mais cela revint bien vite. La magie crépitait dans les airs. La lutte s'annonçait acharnée mais la viera se sentait bien, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle était à sa place ici. Elle se sentait vivante.

Le combat fut long et difficile, il dura des heures entières au milieu des éléments déchainés. C'est là que Fortuna reprit contact avec elle-même. Une force nouvelle et ancienne s'éveilla en elle. L'esprit de Gnoma ne faisait pas le poids contre la viera et il finit par s'incliner, disparaissant alors que le vent l'emportait. La tempête de sables commença à se calmer.

En rentrant au village, Fortuna fut accueillie comme une véritable héroïne. Elle avait vaincu un esprit toute seule, elle avait vaincu le désert. Peu de gens du village en étaient capables. Ace était particulièrement fier de sa mère et racontait l'histoire à tout le monde, quitte à l'enjoliver un peu. Les paroles de Djeïna revinrent à Fortuna et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. La viera retourna en parler à son ainée. C'était important de mettre une dernière fois tout à plat.

« - Je vais partir à sa recherche. J'en ai besoin.

\- Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su depuis que tu es arrivée ici. C'est normal.

\- Djeïna… Je ne vais pas prévenir Ace que je pars sinon il voudra me suivre. Je partirai une nuit et… Vous pouvez lui dire la vérité. Ainsi il… Il comprendra qu'il ne doit pas partir.

\- Nous veillerons sur lui avec tout l'amour qu'il mérite, je te le promets.

\- Merci. C'est plus qu'un village ici, c'est une véritable famille. »

Fortuna se prépara en secret jusqu'à la nuit de printemps qu'elle avait choisi. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune éclairait chaleureusement les rives du Nébra. Avant de partir, la mère pénétra une ultime fois dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, la respiration profonde. Parfois, Fortuna avait du mal à réaliser qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Il avait tellement grandi depuis le départ de son père. Avec tendresse, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et lui sourit.

« Je reviendrai, Ace, je te le promets. Je prie pour que ton prénom te guide lorsque je ne serai pas là. Sois fort, mon enfant. Je reviendrai avec ton père… Ou avec des nouvelles. »

Elle sortit de la maison, silencieuse comme une ombre. Quitter son enfant la déchirait intérieurement mais elle savait que c'était la bonne décision. Ici, il ne serait pas malheureux. Ace avait tous ses amis et plein de personnes pour prendre soin de lui. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

D'un pas souple, la viera se rendit au sommet d'une grande dune des bords du Nébra, bercée par l'air frais de la nuit. Avec précision, elle invoqua sa magie et ouvrit un couloir obscur. Comment connaissait-elle ce système ? Encore un mystère. Avec détermination, elle pénétra dedans, armée de sa magie, de son arc et de son seul courage. Fortuna trouverait Luxord ou du moins ce qui lui était arrivé, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait.

Larsa était très content puisqu'il allait revoir son grand frère ce soir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et les heures avant l'entrevue lui semblait bien longues. Dans sa chambre, il faisait les cent pas, s'allongeait sur son lit en fixant le plafond, soupirait, essayait de lire un livre avant de le poser et recommençait à faire les cent pas. D'ordinaire, il avait toujours un protecteur pour lui tenir compagnie, mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait l'air particulièrement occupé.

Finalement, Vayne entra et Larsa se précipita vers lui avec un grand sourire. S'il l'avait osé, il se serait jeté dans ses bras, mais Vayne n'était pas toujours friand de ce genre de familiarité. Il n'était pas le seul de la famille d'ailleurs et Larsa l'acceptait, même si lui aurait bien aimé un calin fraternelle.

« - Grand-frère, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, Larsa. C'est agréable de revenir à Archadia pour te voir toi et père.

\- Est-ce que tu te plais à Rabanastre ? Les gens aiment bien le nouveau consul ?

\- Pour être honnête, non, les gens ne m'apprécient pas. Les blessures sont encore trop récentes.

\- Mais cela va venir hein ? Pour eux, tout ira mieux ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es toujours si prévenant envers le peuple, Larsa. Tu ferais un grand souverain.

\- Mais ce sera toi le roi après père. Ce sera toi.

\- Eh bien, pour le moment, oui… Tu as l'air triste, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- C'est juste que… Je n'ai plus que toi, Vayne. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Larsa, murmura l'ainé en posant une main sur son épaule. Je te promets que tu ne me perdras pas aussi facilement que cela. Je resterai toujours avec toi, tu comprends ? »

Larsa hocha la tête et sourit de toute son cœur. Aucun doute, ce prince était le petit soleil de la maison Solidor et d'Archadès, la capitale de l'Empire d'Archadia.

Le roi Gramis Gana Solidor régnait sur un territoire très vaste d'Ivalice et il gouvernait son Empire ave justesse mais fermeté. La vie lui avait donné cinq enfants, quatre garçons et une fille. Cependant, les deux ainés avaient trahi leur père en complotant pour le trône et c'était le troisième fils, Vayne Carudas Solidor, qui avait dû les tuer de sa propre main. La princesse qui se plaçait quatrième avait disparu mystérieusement un jour, et il ne restait sinon plus que le dernier, Larsa Ferrudas Solidor. Les deux frères étaient différents comme le jour et la nuit, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de s'apprécier beaucoup. Seulement, si l'un ne pensait qu'au bonheur du peuple, l'autre aspirait à un grand pouvoir. Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, une frontière se dressait petit à petit entre eux.


	4. Slipped away

**Hop hop, encore un autre chapitre cette semaine ? Eh bien il semblerait que oui ! Je vais vraiment essayer de tenir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, pour pouvoir finir cette fanfiction en mai ! J'ai envie que ça reste un petit projet et aussi de profiter de ma motivation pour l'avancer avant de continuer avec des projets beaucoup plus lourds en écriture. Cette fois, on s'intéresse à deux autres personnages. Je me suis bien amusée avec eux, même si j'ai peur d'avoir viré dans l'OOC. La chanson du jour est Slipped Away... Parce que je l'écoutais en même temps tout bêtement. Je devais plus développer le passé de la numéro XII mais ça attendra un peu du coup ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce petit projet vous plait toujours ! Bon courage à tous pour la semaine !**

* * *

« Eh, Xiggy m'a dit qu'on était tous les deux en mission aujourd'hui ! »

Larxene sourit, amusée. Elle aimait bien faire équipe avec Marluxia et c'était réciproque. Ils s'entendaient bien et se complétaient à merveille en combat. Pour l'Organisation, c'était un bénéfice parfait… même si le duo n'était pas forcément le plus facile à vivre. Même Larxene était prête à le reconnaître mais elle ne comptait pas se lier avec les autres aussi facilement.

Pour Marluxia, c'était différent. Elle appréciait sa manière d'être ainsi que ses idées… et il lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient d'avant. Larxene ne pouvait que le croire de toute façon, elle-même ne se souvenait de rien, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Tous les similis de l'Organisation se souvenaient de leur passé, sauf cet abruti de Demyx. Larxene ne pouvait pas être comme cet abruti de Demyx, même si elle ne le détestait sans doute pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Son passé n'était qu'un grand drap noir qui ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. Marluxia ne lui avait rien demandé ni jamais rien raconté alors elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Peut-être que sa vie était mieux maintenant, sans cœur. Elle n'en savait rien mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas de ne pas se souvenir. L'instant présent et la liberté, c'était ce qui comptait.

« - Alors, où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ? Un espionnage ennuyant à Agrabah ? Ou un terrible sans-cœur au pays imaginaire ?

\- Un peu de nouveauté. Une chasse aux trésors en Ivalice.

\- Ivalice ? Hum, ça me dit quelque chose… Oh, c'était pas cet horrible désert où on est allé une fois ? C'était vraiment horrible, il faisait trop chaud. On ne retourne pas là quand-même ?

\- C'était bien là mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne retourne pas au même endroit.

\- Ouf… Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autres en Ivalice alors ?

\- Nous allons dans une grande ville à la recherche d'un trésor. Enfin, on va juste repérer le trésor, voir s'il existe vraiment et… Tu sais, plus si affinités.

\- Je vois très bien. Quel genre de trésor intéresse Xemnas ?

\- A priori, un objet qui confère une certaine puissance. Tout ce qui est puissant peut conduire à Kingdom Hearts, je pense que tu connais autant que moi la routine.

\- En effet. Une bonne mission en duo, c'est motivant.

\- Et comme elle a lieu en centre-ville, peut-être qu'on aura le temps de faire quelques magasins ? »

Marluxia éclata de rire et Larxene fit de même. Aucun doute, il faisait la paire tous les deux. Le pire, c'est que l'option shopping n'était pas nécessairement pour rire. S'ils croisaient un magasin intéressant, ils ne se feraient pas prier pour aller y faire un tour. Il fallait bien que les missions aient aussi des avantages pour les similis sinon à quoi bon ?

Comme d'habitude, ils prirent un couloir obscur pour partir en mission. C'était incroyablement simple et pratique. Le duo arriva en Ivalice dans la ville d'Archadès, capitale de l'Empire d'Archadia. Seulement, il n'était pas dans le centre-ville comme prévu. On aurait plutôt dit la banlieue de la banlieue. Toutes les personnes y compris les marchands avaient l'air incroyablement pauvres et Larxene ne put s'empêcher de dresser un sourcil avec une moue de dégoût.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit affreux ?

\- C'est le vieil Archadès, la partie où les plus pauvres se sont rassemblés.

\- On n'était pas sensé arrivé en plein centre-ville ?

\- Si, petite erreur de calcul. Pour être honnête, du temps où on habitait dans la capitale, je n'ai jamais su qu'un tel endroit existait. C'est fou.

\- Du temps où on habitait… On a vécu ici ?

\- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne te rappelles de rien.

\- Quoi ? Non, je me rappelle, j'ai juste… Quelques trous de mémoire.

\- Larxene, tu as vécu toute ta vie à Archadès. Tu t'en rappellerais, crois-moi.

\- Bon très bien. Et toi, tu as vécu toute ta vie ici ?

\- Non. Seulement une partie. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Allons-y. »

Ils continuèrent en marchant le long d'une ruelle étroite. Tous les gens les dévisageaient et certains leur réclamaient de l'argent. Marluxia et Larxene se contentaient de les ignorer. C'était vraiment un endroit miséreux où il ne faisait pas bon vivre. Enfin, les similis arrivèrent au point de passage vers la haute ville. Deux gardes gardaient le chemin et refoulaient de nombreuses personnes, parfois avec violence. Le prétexte était quasiment toujours le même : pas assez d'argent. Pas assez d'information.

« - Eh vous, allez vous en, jeta un des gardes avec dédain.

\- Enfoiré, je vais t'apprendre à me…, commença-t-elle, alors que Marluxia l'arrêtait juste à temp, posant une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

\- Cette somme suffit-elle pour moi et mon amie ? murmura-t-il en tendant une bourse bien remplie, abusant de son regard froid et manipulateur.

\- … Bien sûr messire, excusez-moi, vous pouvez passer. »

En passant, Larxene ne put s'empêcher de leur accorder une moue dédaigneuse, ce qui fit rire Marluxia. La somme d'argent devait être très conséquente car les gardes ne dirent rien. Ils continuèrent à refouler les autres personnes, un métier qu'ils maîtrisaient bien.

« - C'est fou ce qu'on peut acheter avec un peu d'argent.

\- Et encore, l'argent n'est pas le maître ici. Je ne te raconte pas ce qu'on peut acheter si on a les bonnes informations… Et pour notre cas, si on avait encore nos cœurs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Oh rien d'important. Ma chère Larxene, bienvenue à Archadès ! »

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une des grandes artères de la capitale et tout paraissait immense. Les bâtiments de pierre orangée partaient en flèche vers le ciel. Ce dernier était parcouru par de nombreux vaisseaux. La ville était très lumineuse, très vivante et tout le monde dans cette partie-là avait l'air au moins riche, voire plus. Les étals des marchands étaient toutes très intéressantes et le duo ne put résister à au moins regarder. Il y avait des équipements intéressants, des armures, des armes et même des potions. Certains items étaient à des prix nettement plus abordables que ceux que le mog de la citadelle proposait, alors ils ne se firent pas prier pour faire le plein.

« - On devrait peut-être retourner à notre mission ?

\- Oui hélas… Bien dommage, je m'installerai bien ici. C'est un endroit à ma hauteur.

\- Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as raison.

\- Tu veux arrêter de parler par énigme ? Moi aussi je veux comprendre les blagues.

\- Toi et moi, on vivait ici avant, dans un quartier vraiment luxueux. On n'était pas n'importe qui et toi… Tu étais encore plus pas n'importe qui que moi.

\- Belle histoire. Peut-être qu'un jour je retrouverai mon beau statut ?

\- Qui sait ? Luxord utiliserait sans doute une phrase sur le destin à ce moment-là.

\- Sans doute. Bon, où doit-on aller ?

\- Il y a un laboratoire appelé Draklor ici. C'est là-bas que nous devons entrer.

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est un jeu d'enfant.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je sais comme y arriver et nous allons y arriver. »

Ce ne fut vraiment pas simple de pénétrer dans ce laboratoire qui était extrêmement bien gardé. Heureusement, Marluxia connaissait bien les lieux et de toute évidence, il avait de belles économies en prévision de la situation. Larxene n'aurait pas dépensé un seul centime pour l'Organisation si elle pouvait l'éviter. Déjà qu'elle ne gagnait pas grand-chose avec ce travail, si en plus c'était pour ne pas pouvoir profiter du fruit de ses efforts… Merci bien !

Le laboratoire était composé d'un labyrinthe de couloirs éclairés par une lumière tamisée. De nombreux gardes patrouillaient avec des molosses aux crocs féroces. Cet endroit n'était pas n'importe lequel. Ils empruntèrent des tenues de soldats de l'Empire pour faciliter leur progression. Larxene était surprise parce que Marluxia semblait connaître trop bien les lieux. Il ne doutait pas un instant de la direction à prendre, ne tournait jamais dans un couloir par hasard.

« - Eh tu as travaillé ici ou quoi ?

\- Moi travaillé ici ? Non pas vraiment. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'y venir. De nombreuses fois.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas mangé un clown. Tu as l'air… faché. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle sut qu'elle visait juste. Enfin, il finirait bien par parler, quand il l'aurait décidé. Finalement, ils parvinrent jusqu'à une salle qui semblait être le cœur du laboratoire. Il y avait là un homme, un scientifique peut-être, qui parlait tout seul et c'était très étrange. Larxene avait envie de partir mais a priori, Marluxia voulait rester écouter ce qu'il disait. L'objet de pouvoir était-il ici ? Ils n'allaient certainement pas tarder à le savoir.

« - Je crois que nous y sommes presque, disait l'homme en regardant sur le côté, légèrement en hauteur, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand. Déjà les prototypes sont en marche… Comment Venat ? Nous devons… D'accord, oui, elle le trouvera pour nous. Le nihilite divin viendra de lui-même jusqu'à nous. Tout est prêt, Venat… Les rênes de l'Histoire vont enfin revenir entre les mains de l'Homme, comme nous le souhaitions…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Marluxia, je ne comprends rien ?

\- Le pouvoir n'est pas encore ici mais il le sera. Nous avons les informations, nous pouvons partir.

\- Quoi ? Mais attends, je n'ai absolument pas compris ce qu'il a dit… »

Il ne lui répondit pas et ils sortirent du laboratoire pour rejoindre la ville.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans la vieille ville d'Archadès pour reprendre le couloir obscure, Larxene arrêta Marluxia. Il lui devait bien quelques explications.

« - Bon, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as appris ici ?

\- Cet homme que nous avons vu, c'est le Docteur Cid, le scientifique en chef du laboratoire Draklor. Selon les personnes, soit c'est un génie, soit il est fou. Je pense qu'il est un meurtrier. Bref, il parlait donc d'une pierre, un nihilite, qui contient une puissance incroyable et qu'ils vont recevoir ici. C'est cela que recherche Xemnas. Ces pierres ont un pouvoir terrible.

\- Hum, je vois. Mais pourquoi tu as l'air faché ? Tu le connais ce type ?

\- Oui et je connais surtout le pouvoir des pierres. Tu vois, je viens d'un pays qui s'appelle Nabradia, de la ville de Nabudis. J'avais une sœur du nom de Strelitzia à l'époque. Nous appartenions à une noble famille et nous avons eu la chance de venir à Archadès en temps qu'ambassadeur de notre pays auprès de la famille royale. C'était une belle époque.

\- Et je suppose qu'elle s'est terminée de manière tragique ?

\- En effet. Un jour, ma sœur a été trop curieuse et elle est entrée dans le laboratoire. Ce jour-là, il y a eu un terrible accident et ma sœur… Strelitzia a perdu la vie. Naturellement, ils ont tout fait pour taire l'événement et j'ai été chassé de la capitale. Par la suite… Bon l'histoire est classique j'ai perdu mon cœur et j'ai rejoint l'Organisation.

\- Une histoire bien triste. Je pleurerais surement si j'avais un cœur. Tu veux te venger ?

\- Oui et pas uniquement pour ça. Nabudis, ma ville… Ils l'ont totalement rasé il y a quelques temps avec le pouvoir d'une pierre. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverai un moyen… Cid et son maître mordront la poussière, sauf ton respect.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de mon respect ?

\- Parce que son maître est le prince héritier et accessoirement ton frère… Tu veux en savoir plus ?

\- Oh. Non pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai laissé dans mon passé et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de le retrouver. Peut-être que je suis une princesse mais actuellement, je suis libre et même si cette Organisation n'est pas la meilleure, même si je dois supporter des crétins comme Demyx ou Vexen… Cette vie me convient pour le moment.

\- C'est sans doute plus sage de ta part. De toute façon, si un jour tu veux savoir, tu sais où me trouver. Je connais très bien ton histoire. »

Ils rentrèrent de mission et firent leur rapport sans problème, comme d'habitude. Xigbar n'avait pas souvent de commentaire à leur faire et même Saïx qui était un véritable tyran les laissait tranquille. Le duo formait vraiment une bonne équipe.

Quand elle s'allongea pour dormir le soir, Larxene se demanda si elle avait envie de connaître son passé. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Dans le fond, elle avait envie de savoir qui elle était mais en réalité, ce qu'elle avait du mal à admettre, c'est qu'elle avait peur d'affronter cette réalité, quoi qu'elle puisse être. La princesse Larxene avait-elle une vie heureuse ? Voilà ce qu'elle voulait savoir mais qu'en son fort intérieur, elle redoutait.


	5. Dirty Laundry

**Hello tout le monde, c'est parti pour un chapitre que j'ai écris en une soirée alors que c'était pas du tout prévu... Comme quoi ! La chanson du jour est Dirty Laundry, merci Ejes de me l'avoir fait connaitre car je trouve que ça va très bien ! Dans ce chapitre, vous allez sans doute assistez au développement romantique le plus improbable et le moins logique au monde mais eh le coeur a ses raisons... Même quand on a pas de coeur... Bon ok, c'est un peu vaseaux tout ça mais j'espèce bien que tout ceci vous plaira quand même ! Je l'écris vraiment pour la détente et même si j'essaie de faire attention au scénario, je ne me prends pas la tête et il doit donc avoir de nombreux défauts. Ce petit crossover m'éclate bien, j'adore le mélange des univers ! Belle semaine et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Bon les gars, ça va durer encore longtemps ? »

Larxene et Demyx ne répondirent pas à Xaldin. Ce dernier soupira. Ces deux-là étaient définitivement ingérables quand ils s'y mettaient. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de congés pour toute l'Organisation et chacun pouvait faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Généralement, les personnes qui ne s'appréciaient pas, comme Demyx et Larxene, avaient tendance à ne pas trainer ensemble et à rester aussi loin que possible. Sauf aujourd'hui évidemment.

Le numéro IX et la numéro XII avaient décidé de passer leur journée dans le salon de la citadelle. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir la même idée au même moment. A leur place, Xaldin serait parti mais l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient trop de fierté. Alors, ils restaient là, à se fixer avec un air énervé et à se balancer une insulte de temps à autre.

« - Vous pourriez au moins contribuer à l'ambiance ?

\- Parce qu'il y a déjà eu de l'ambiance dans l'Organisation ? lâcha Larxene.

\- Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, elle a pas tort.

\- Et évidemment, vous êtes d'accord au pire moment.

\- Laisse tomber Xaldin, grinça Vexen qui passait par-là. Ces deux-là sont irrécupérables.

\- On t'a entendu, fit Demyx avec une petite moue.

\- C'était le but, crétin. Je m'en vais. »

Larxene et Demyx se lancèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. C'était une des rares fois où ils s'entendaient. Deux minutes plus tard, ils recommençaient à s'insulter et c'était terminé. Mais ils passèrent toute leur journée, chacun sur son canapé, parce qu'ils l'avaient décidé.

« - Tss, quelle plaie de passer la journée avec une harpie comme toi.

\- Et alors ? Tu peux partir hein, je ne te riens pas, loser.

\- Je suis très bien sur ce canapé. C'est pas une poufiasse telle que toi qui me fera bouger.

\- Dit celui qui a le charisme d'un parpaing. »

Ceci, c'était un des échanges les plus amicaux qu'ils aient eu de la journée.

Le reste de l'Organisation avait laissé tomber leur cas et même Saïx évitait de les mettre en duo pour les missions, sauf quand il avait envie de les punir pour des mauvais résultats. De punir Demyx plutôt. Larxene avait rarement besoin d'être reprise sur son efficacité dans les missions. Le seul problème, c'était son sale caractère. Généralement, le plus efficace restait de la mettre en duo avec Marluxia.

Pourquoi ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas ? Personne ne le savait exactement. Peut-être parce que l'un comme l'autre, ils ne se souvenaient pas de leur passé, même si Larxene démentait totalement. Ils étaient comme un miroir pour l'autre, reflétant chacun leurs propres faiblesses. Elle était la foudre et il était l'eau. Alors qu'il préférait se reposer, elle était vive et énergique. Parfois, on se demandait ce qui avait poussé Xemnas à les recruter. Il était fort probable que Xemnas se demandait aussi. Par de rares moments, leur relation devenait plus douce, presque normale, pour se briser quelques secondes plus tard. Axel avait dit pour rire qu'ils étaient peut-être secrètement ensemble. Le numéro VIII n'avait pas eu le temps d'insister car il avait failli mourir, tué par la nymphe. Selon ses marmonnements, cela ne faisait que confirmer sa théorie.

Ils avaient changé depuis leurs dernières missions en Ivalice.

Larxene se posait un peu plus, elle semblait souvent pensive. Même si elle affirmait qu'elle se moquait de son passé, ses pensés dérivaient souvent vers Archadès et le laboratoire. Marluxia lui avait proposé de lui en dire plus mais elle avait refusé tout net. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres prendre soin d'elle, à leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi puissante que cela. Pourtant, ce passé l'embêtait. Elle qui n'aimait pas s'inquiéter, qui vivait le moment présent, elle se demandait ce qu'avait été sa vie, lorsqu'elle était princesse. L'idée de reprendre sa place parfois l'effleurait mais pour une raison mystérieuse, plaquer l'Organisation n'était pas aussi simple.

Du côté de Demyx, c'était autre chose. Il demandait à faire toutes les missions possibles en Ivalice, notamment du côté de Rabanastre. Cela étonnait Xigbar et Saïx mais ils n'allaient pas dire non à un numéro IX motivé et relativement efficace. Il restait encore cet être terriblement fainéant, avec des rapports écrits ridicules et incomplets. Cependant, au moins, il partait en mission sans rechigner et obtenait des résultats. C'était déjà bien plus que tout ce qu'on obtenait de lui auparavant.

Luxord n'avait rien voulu lui dire sur son passé, même avec toutes les supplications du monde. Le pouvoir du destin était le plus fort selon ce qu'il disait et il n'irait pas à son encontre. Demyx avait bien envie de coller son poing dans la tête du destin. Puisque le numéro X n'était pas motivé à parler, il essayait de se rappeler tout seul, en se rendant à Rabanastre et dans le désert de Dalmasca. Il se disait qu'en revenant sur les lieux où il avait vécu, quelque chose reviendrait peut-être.

Ce n'était pas une grande réussite.

Il se souvenait de sa petite sœur Ashelia mais ce n'était que des flashs. Il se souvenait aussi de son nom : Endymion. Endymion B'nargin Dalmasca de son nom complet, le huitième prince. Et maintenant, la famille était perdue puisque même sa petite sœur était morte. En tant que simili, il ne pouvait rien ressentir, mais bizarrement, il y avait quand-même une lourdeur dans sa poitrine très désagréable. Si la princesse avait été encore envie, il aurait pu aller la voir, lui parler, connaitre son passé. Maintenant, il était tout seul.

Le désert lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'était certain de rien. Demyx reconnaissait les créatures du désert comme les loups, les pampas, les coquatryx ou encore les sleipnirs mais pour le reste, tout était blanc dans sa mémoire. Malgré toutes ses visites en Ivalice, rien ne lui revenait. Le numéro IX avait l'impression que la vérité lui échappait, qu'elle était juste là, à portée de main mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Après avoir réalisé ses missions, ce qui ne lui demandait pas beaucoup de temps quand il s'y mettait sérieusement avec toute sa force, il allait regarder les pampas. Ces petits cactus vivants étaient véritablement fascinants. Quand ils bougeaient, cela ressemblait à une danse tout à fait adorable. Les petites créatures étaient extrêmement dangereuses et il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Plus d'un voyageur avait tâté de leurs épines mortelles et ce n'était pas une fausse rumeur.

Quand l'envie le prenait, Demyx sortait son instrument et en jouait pour les pampas. Par hasard, il avait découvert qu'ils appréciaient son sitar. Le jeune homme jouait pour eux et les cactoïdes venaient l'écouter, voire dansaient pour lui. Les animaux du désert semblaient bien l'apprécier, même le dangereux dracosaure, un grand reptile, ne venait pas le déranger. Est-ce que c'était lié à ses pouvoirs de prince ? Ou est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était Demyx ? Difficile à dire.

Un jour, après un morceau particulièrement long, un pampa s'approcha de lui avec sa démarche dansante. Il avait l'air content. Demyx le supposait en tout cas, les visages des cactus ne lui permettaient pas d'être certain de leur ressenti.

« Alors, tu as apprécié ? C'était assez bien pour le désert ? »

Le pampa se trémoussa un peu et tendit une belle fleur à Demyx. Elle était vraiment magnifique, toute blanche. Des souvenirs remontaient en lui : une chevauché dans le désert, un éclat de rire spontané, un bouquet de fleurs blanches, un coucher de soleil magnifique, une main réconfortante sur son épaule, des lèvres contre les siennes…

« Quoi ? »

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce souvenir dans sa mémoire ? Il avait aimé quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un l'avait aimé ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? D'accord il était un prince avant mais… Est-ce que c'était sa promise ? Une personne qu'il avait sincèrement aimée ou une relation imposée ? Beaucoup de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais surtout une : aimer, c'était quoi déjà ? Il se rappelait du mot, de la définition aussi mais pas de ce que cela faisait ressentir.

C'était la question qu'il avait dans la tête lorsqu'il rentra à la citadelle, la fleur à la main. Demyx ne fit pas du tout attention mais il manqua de se cogner dans Larxene qui… trainait au milieu du couloir ? C'était à croire qu'elle faisait exprès, consciemment ou non, de se trouver sur son chemin.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention, abruti fini ?

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Reste en dehors de mon chemin.

\- Oh, le petit est fâché aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que… Tiens, une fleur.

\- Lâche-moi un peu, grommela-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un te l'a offert peut-être ? Ou tu voulais l'offrir à quelqu'un mais la personne t'a rejeté ? Oui, c'est très certainement cette deuxième option.

\- Tu ne connais pas cette fleur, Larxene ? On l'offre aux gens qu'on aime vraiment pas. Tiens, prend-là » dit-il en lui jetant la fleur au visage.

Demyx la planta là et s'en alla dans sa chambre sans réflèchir aux conséquences de son acte.

Larxene resta plantée là, la fleur tombée dans ses mains. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour la voir dans l'état où elle était. La numéro XII se serait énervée en temps normal, elle aurait étripé le numéro IX à tel point que personne ne l'aurait reconnu. Mais non, elle restait simplement debout au milieu du couloir, à fixer la grande fleur. Elle était blanche, mais le dessous des pétales rayonnait d'un très beau rose. Le centre de la fleur était jaune et lumineux, comme un soleil floral.

C'étai ridicule mais Larxene avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette fleur. Pire, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui en avait déjà offert par le passé. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait répondre à sa question. Elle alla frapper à la chambre du numéro XI qui la reçut avec surprise.

« - Larxene, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que…

\- Marluxia, j'ai… J'ai trouvé cette fleur et je voulais savoir, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une fleur de pampa, elle vient d'Ivalice. Un beau spécimen.

\- Hum, d'accord. J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'offrait aux gens qu'on aimait pas… Tu sais pour leur prouver que… qu'on ne les aime pas du tout en fait.

\- Eh bien on t'a menti. Cette fleur a une très belle signification en fait.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi exactement ?

\- La fleur de pampa est le présage d'un amour heureux… Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tss, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que j'avais entendu.

\- Les gens aiment bien raconter n'importe quoi. Et donc, qui te l'a donné cette fleur ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai trouvé par moi-même.

\- Pourtant, tu n'es pas allée en Ivalice aujourd'hui et cette fleur est fraiche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu connais tous mes mouvements peut-être ?

\- Alors toi aussi tu deviens obsédée par ton passé ? Exactement comme Demyx ?

\- NE ME COMPARE PAS AVEC DEMYX ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme lui. »

Larxene quitta la chambre de Marluxia en claquant la porte et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, quand Demyx croisa Larxene, il manqua de s'étouffer. La fleur qu'il lui avait balancé dessus la veille, elle la portait dans ses cheveux. Cela lui allait très bien, certes, mais… Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il la fixa sans doute beaucoup trop longtemps parce qu'elle finit par le remarquer et qu'elle se mit à rire.

« - Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… Hum, on ne te voit pas souvent avec une fleur…

\- La subtilité, c'est pas ton truc hein ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, utilise des mots simples et clairs.

\- Tu m'as menti sur la signification de cette fleur, Marluxia m'a tout dit.

\- Ah parce qu'elle avait une vraie signification ?

\- Attend tu ne connaissais pas la signification de cette fleur ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est pas mon truc la fleurophilie ou je sais pas quoi.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Irrécupérable…

\- Bon alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire cette fleur que je sache au moins ?

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire, tu peux toujours courir. »

En prononçant ses mots, elle avait un petit sourire en coin et totalement sincère qui désarma totalement Demyx. Mais qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ?

C'est à partir de ce jour que la relation entre Larxene et Demyx évolua pour de bon. Pas en public bien sûr si bien que la plupart des membres de l'Organisation ne furent pas au courant, mis à part Luxord et Marluxia. Leur cas était un peu différent. Ils commencèrent à passer du temps ensemble, secrètement. Ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent entre deux missions ou bien très tard le soir. Parfois, ils n'avaient rien à se dire mais les mots n'étaient pas toujours utiles. Petit à petit, ils se liaient l'un à l'autre, sans émotion parce que leurs cœurs étaient toujours absents… Vraiment ? Même eux commençaient à avoir des doutes sur le sujet.


	6. Sunflower

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Avec ce chapitre, on arrive déjà au milieu de cette petite histoire, vu qu'elle fait onze chapitres. Cela avance tranquillement mais surement ! Je suis bien motivée en tout cas. Aujourd'hui, c'est des petites retrouvailles bien sympathiques à écrire que je vous propose ! Pour la chanson, c'est Sunflower, encore du dernier film Spiderman qui sponsorise pas mal cette fic pour tout vous avouer ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Fortuna est une petit OC mais je me suis mise à vraiment l'aimer alors j'essaie de l'écrire au mieux ! Bon weekend tout le monde... et belle lecture aussi ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça nourrit l'auteur, si si !**

* * *

Fortuna était fatiguée. Depuis combien de temps voyageait-elle dans les couloirs obscurs ? Elle ne le savait même plus. Le temps s'écoulait étrangement lorsqu'on se déplaçait à travers les ténèbres, il s'étirait longuement et péniblement tout en affaiblissant le voyageur. Par chance, Fortuna était une viera, particulièrement résistante grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais même une telle personne finissait par s'épuiser. Sous ses yeux, il y avait d'immenses cernes, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, sa peau pâle comme la mort et ses mouvements incroyablement lents, comme si elle avait vieilli d'un siècle. Elle ne comptait pas abandonner, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver Ulord. Son esprit était combatif mais peu à peu, son corps la lâchait.

« Encore un effort… Il est peut-être dans le prochain monde… »

Depuis combien de monde se disait-elle cela ? Fortuna avait arrêté de compter.

Parfois, elle repensait à son fils qui l'attendait au village du désert de Dalmasca. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il était heureux ? Est-ce qu'elle ne lui manquait pas trop ? Son instinct maternel était réveillé, tout autant que son envie d'aventure. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer tant qu'elle n'avait retrouvé celui qu'elle était partie chercher. Son mari pouvait être n'importe où et c'était bien le problème. Les mondes étaient vastes. Ulord pouvait être n'importe où.

La question que se posait Fortuna était de savoir qui craquerait en premier : son corps ou sa volonté. Malheureusement, elle avait bien une idée.

Elle venait d'explorer un monde où des robots lions tentaient de sauver l'univers face à un empire tyrannique. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son courageux chasseur ici, hélas. Fortuna décida de tenter encore une fois sa chance et ouvrit un couloir obscur avec difficulté.

« Tiens le coup, ma vieille… Cette fois, c'est vrai… Il est là… »

Cela n'avait pas de sens mais c'était ce qui la faisait tenir. Fortuna tenait à peine sur ses jambes quand elle apparut dans le nouveau monde que lui proposait son chemin de ténèbres. Il s'agissait d'une ville toute sombre, sous un ciel nuageux et une pluie fine. Les rues étaient si calmes, si vides, que c'en était troublant. Où était-elle ? Dans une ville fantôme ?

« Cette énergie… Non, cette aura, c'est… Lui. »

Des années de séparation ne suffisaient pas pour qu'elle oublie cette sensation. Fortuna savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas, toutes les cellules de son corps étaient aux aguets. Quelque part dans cette ville, il y avait l'énergie de son mari. L'énergie d'Ulord. Il était là. Il était envie. Une force nouvelle parcourut son corps et toute fatigue disparut. Vite, elle partit en courant sous la pluie, poussée par les ailes que lui donnait l'espoir.

Ses pas la conduisirent devant une immense citadelle tout blanche. Avec les gouttes de pluie qui brouillaient sa vue, Fortuna distinguait difficilement le bâtiment, mais elle savait que c'était-là. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Des silhouettes blanches et mouvantes apparurent sur son chemin. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de reflets mais elle leur lança un sort de glace pour les vaincre. La route jusqu'à la porte était libérée. En quelques instants, la viera bondit vers la poignée et l'ouvrit aussitôt.

L'intérieur était tout sec, ce qui était un bon point. Pour le reste, tout était blanc et incroyablement vide. Qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Fortuna avança lentement, regardant à droit et à gauche. Ce lieu n'avait pas l'air sûr. Si Ulord était-là, elle devrait le retrouver et s'en aller vite. Son instinct ne lui disait rien de bon. Justement, un homme en manteau noir aux cheveux de même couleur s'approchait d'elle. Il avait l'air particulièrement fort.

« - Qui es-tu, intruse ? Que fais tu ici ?

\- Aucune importance, dis moi où est Ulord.

\- Ulord ? Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici.

\- Menteur ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle fit apparaitre son arc et tira une flèche. Droit dans l'épaule du mystérieux homme. Ce dernier grogna et fit apparaitre des lances, flottant dans les airs comme par magie. Fortuna ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de l'attaque et décocha d'autres flèches. Elles firent toute mouche, même si certaines touchèrent seulement le manteau sans blesser. La viera n'était pas à prendre à la légère et son adversaire le découvrait à ses dépens.

« - Misérable… Que nous-veux-tu ?

\- Je suis venue pour Ulors. Mène moi jusqu'à lui. Inutile de me mentir, je sais qu'il est ici.

\- Xaldin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Eh toi… »

Un nouveau venu arriva avec un manteau noir aussi mais Fortuna ne put l'attaquer. Elle le connaissait et ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici. Cela justifiait la présence de son mari dans ces lieux étranges. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle était sur la bonne piste.

« - Demyx, tu tombes vraiment à pique…, gronda le numéro III avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Xaldin, tu t'es fais maltraiter par cette inconnue on dirait ! Eh toi, on n'entre pas dans la citadelle comme ça. Si j'étais toi, je repartirais tout de suite avant que d'autres similis n'arrivent.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je ne repartirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé Ulord. Il est ici. Vous devez le savoir non ?

\- Ulord… Est-ce que tu veux parler de Luxord ?

\- Son nom est peut-être différent dans ce monde mais peu m'importe. J'ai fais un long voyage pour le retrouver et je ne doute pas que vous allez m'aider.

\- Vous aider ? Vous venez de démolir mon collègue quand-même… Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que nous nous connaissons. Vous m'avez oublié, End…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Demyx et Fortuna se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Le cœur de la viera s'arrêta. Il portait un manteau et il avait un peu changé physiquement. En même temps, c'était le même. C'était lui. C'était Ulord. Sans qu'elle puisse se retenir, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il était là. L'amour de sa vie était enfin là, elle l'avait trouvé.

« - Ulord… Ulord, c'est toi.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom de personne ? Qui…

\- Tu te rappelles de moi, Ulord ? C'est moi… Fortuna… Je… Je t'ai cherché partout… Partout. J'ai même dû laisser notre fils derrière. Ace. Il a bien grandi maintenant… Tu lui manques tellement… Est-ce que tu te souviens de nous, Ulord ?

\- Fortuna… C'est impossible, je croyais que tu étais morte… Tu n'étais pas à Rabanastre.

\- Nous avons fui Rabanastre dans le désert. Tu te souviens, Ulord ?

\- Fortuna… Oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens de toi. »

La viera s'élança dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Il était froid mais cela ne faisait rien, c'était toujours lui. Luxord ne ressentait aucune émotion. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Pourtant, dans son torse, il y avait une étrange chaleur qui n'était pas désagréable. Fortuna était vivante. Ace aussi. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et un sourire fleurit naturellement sur ses lèvres. C'était donc cela la joie ? Ses bras entourèrent la viera et il la serra contre lui à son tour. C'était donc cela l'amour ?

« - Fortuna… Tu as fait tout ce chemin et… Je ne peux même pas te rendre tous les sentiments que tu as à mon égard. Je ne peux t'en rendre aucun en vérité.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Eh bien, désormais, je suis un simili. Je n'ai plus de cœur, plus d'émotions. Le destin est cruel.

\- Je ne crois pas à ton destin, Ulord.

\- Pourtant, c'est un fait, ce n'est pas une question d'y croire ou pas.

\- Si tu n'as aucun sentiment, comment as-tu pu me serrer dans tes bras avec autant de chaleur ? Comment as-tu pu avoir cette joie dans ton regard ? Comment peux-tu pleurer ? »

Elle avait totalement raison. Même Demyx commençait à y penser sérieusement. Est-ce que les similis ne seraient finalement pas capables d'éprouver des sentiments et d'avoir une forme de cœur ? Dans ce cas, cela voulait dire que Xemnas leur avait menti sur toute la ligne et cela posait bien d'autres problèmes. Même appartenir à l'Organisation perdait tout son sens. Décidément, Demyx détestait réfléchir. Il remarqua alors qu'Ulord et Fortuna le regardaient fixement. C'était un peu génant. Et Xaldint était toujours dans les vapes à côté.

« - Je suis extrêmement heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Fortuna… Donc cela veut dire que je vous connais d'avant. Comme Luxord.

\- C'est exact. Il m'arrivait parfois de venir au palais, mon prince.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas mais je n'ai pas tellement d'autre choix que de vous croire.

\- Fortuna… Il ne se souvient de presque rien…

\- Oh, une perte de mémoire. C'est vraiment tragique, prince Endymion.

\- Demyx est plus approprié maintenant. Juste Demyx.

\- Mon prince, vous devez retourner en Ivalice. Le royaume de Dalmasca a besoin de vous.

\- Besoin de moi ? Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait besoin de moi. Sincèrement.

\- Vous êtes le dernier de la dynastie royale depuis la disparition de la princesse Ashelia, que Faram ait son âme. Votre sœur était la dernière… Maintenant, c'est à vous de restaurer la famille royale de Rabanastre. En tant que dernier descendant de B'nargin, c'est à vous de monter sur le trône et de lutter contre l'empire d'Archadia. Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Non… Non, je n'ai pas un tel rôle. C'est tout simplement impossible.

\- Vous êtes le prince Endymion, rien n'est impossible pour vous.

\- Et qui dit que j'ai envie de le faire ? Que j'ai le courage de m'opposer à un empire ?

\- Vous n'avez pas hésité à donner votre vie pour protéger quelqu'un à l'époque.

\- Demyx n'est pas tout à faire Endymion, fit remarquer Luxord.

\- Non. Endymion, je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais ce n'est pas moi. Je vous laisse, je ferais semblant de n'avoir rien vu pour Xaldin… De toute façon, ça ne choquera personne, même si ce vieux tigre témoigne contre moi. Au revoir.

\- Prince Endymion, vous avez des devoirs…

\- Adieu, lâcha Demyx avec colère, avant de disparaitre.

\- Notre prince a bien changé, avoua Luxord. La perte de son cœur lui a… fait perdre certaines qualités qu'il possédait comme le courage ou la motivation.

\- C'est ce que je constate, oui. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as changé ?

\- Eh bien, à toi de me le dire. En tout cas, j'aime toujours jouer aux cartes.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas changé, rit-elle. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé mais maintenant… Maintenant, tu ne peux pas rentrer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je ne peux pas rentrer ?

\- Tu travailles pour cette Organisation à ce que je comprends. Tu ne peux pas les quitter comme ça.

\- Eh bien, pour te dire la vérité, je restais avec eux parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire mais aussi parce que je surveillais d'un œil le prince. Maintenant qu'il a commencé à se souvenir, je crois que la roue du destin est en marche et qu'il va réussir à s'en sortir. Il n'est pas seul.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire… Tu vas rentrer avec moi ?

\- Oui mais avant… J'aimerais bien retrouver mon cœur. Si c'est possible.

\- Ace est entre de bonnes mains. Il peut attendre encore un petit peu. Je vais t'aider.

\- Je t'attire des ennuis. Regarde-toi, tu es toute fatiguée.

\- Ce n'était pas de tout repos de venir jusqu'ici. Mais cela en valait la peine. »

Elle lui sourit et il fit de même. C'était le début d'une longue route pour retrouver son cœur mais avec Fortuna à ses côtés, il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la citadelle et s'enfuirent à travers les mondes. De belles aventures les attendaient et cette fois, ils ne seraient pas seuls, ils pourraient compte l'un sur l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Demyx s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Il repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit Fortuna. Il avait vraiment un rôle à jouer en Ivalice ? Lui qu'on considérait comme un remplaçant, il avait de l'importance quelque part ? Les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il y trouve de réponse satisfaisante. Le numéro IX s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond absolument blanc, exactement comme les souvenirs de son passé.

« Je veux bien reprendre ma place… Mais comment ? »

Seul le silence profond de la nuit lui répondit.


	7. Wasteland

**Yop, désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière ! Comme j'avais posté la semaine d'avant, je me suis dit que ça équilibrait à peu près... Non ? Et puis j'avoue que mon planning a été un peu serré la semaine dernière. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la petite fanfiction continue tranquillement à son rythme. La chanson du jour est Wasteland, du groupe Against the current, je la trouve dans l'esprit du chapitre ! Les choses avancent un petit peu du côté du pairing principal (désolée Luxord, dire que ça devait être toi et Fortuna). Bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! Il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres si je suis mon plan, on avance on avance !**

* * *

« - Demyx, pourquoi est-ce que ta joue est aussi rouge ?

\- Je… Hum, je me suis simplement pris une porte. Celle du hall d'entrée fait vraiment mal. »

Cela parut convaincre Zexion qui s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Demyx soupira. En vérité, il aurait préféré s'être pris une porte. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son collègue. Personne ne devait savoir que ce n'était pas une porte mais la main de Larxene qui lui avait infligé cette marque. Elle était si puissante, une telle forte devrait être interdite d'utilisation, en tout cas sur lui.

« La poisse… Tout ça pour une tentative de baiser volé… »

Leur relation était certes devenue plus douce, plus tactile même, mais Larxene ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Il se demandait pourquoi. La vérité, c'était sans doute qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, tout simplement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer d'autres scénarios. S'il réessayait, un jour, elle finirait bien par dire oui selon sa théorie. Dans les faits, c'était totalement faux. La réponse de la numéro XII était la même à chaque fois : Non. Larxene espérait qu'il finirait par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit si elle ne voulait pas.

De fait, Demyx préférait rester plus loin d'elle, continuant à chercher des informations sur son passé. Il y avait moins de missions en Ivalice en ce moment et Saïx avait d'autres tâches plus urgentes à lui confier. Le désert de Dalmasca n'était pas vraiment au programme.

Cela tombait bien, car en ce moment, c'était vers un autre monde que son intérêt de portait. Larxene avait remarqué qu'il n'allait plus en Ivalice et cela l'intriguait. Demyx n'était pas du genre subtil. S'il cherchait quelque chose dans un autre monde, il y avait forcément une raison. Au départ, avec sa fierté, elle ne voulait pas lui demander, parce qu'il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Cependant, elle finit par perdre patience et trouva un moyen de l'aborder. Larxene obtint la seule mission du jour pour Ivalice, dans une vieille forêt, mais quand même, et elle alla le faire remarquer au numéro IX, afin de comprendre ce qui avait détourné son attention.

« - Si tu voulais aller à Dalmasca aujourd'hui, c'est raté. J'ai eu la place.

\- Tu parles, c'était une mission pour la jungle de Golmore. Très peu pour moi.

\- Parfait alors ! Retrouver ton passé n'a plus l'air d'être si important.

\- Au contraire. Seulement… Je cherche mes informations ailleurs maintenant.

\- Ailleurs ? Tu as voyagé à travers d'autres mondes avant de perdre ton cœur ?

\- Non mais… J'ai entendu dire que c'était possible.

\- Possible ? Quoi ?

\- De redevenir ce qu'on était avant. Avec tous nos souvenirs.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et quelle merveilleuse technique as-tu trouvé ?

\- C'est… un secret. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. »

S'il ne voulait pas lui dire, c'est que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée… Ou que c'était embarrassant, au choix. Demyx refusa d'en dire plus et s'enfonça dans un couloir obscur avant même qu'elle ait pu lui demander où il allait. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Larxene haussa les épaules et s'en alla visiter la jungle de Golmore, peuplée d'une faune très dangereuse mais regorgeant aussi de nombreux trésors qui se revendraient très bien sur le marché noir.

« Quand-même… Quelle technique pourrie a-t-il trouvé ? »

De son côté, Demyx ne pensait déjà plus à la blonde. Il se trouvait dans un monde au climat tempéré, au bord de la mer. C'était un endroit vraiment magnifique, un monde où il lui suffisait de faire un peu de repérage et de se débarrasser de quelques sans cœurs pour compléter son rapport. Rien de trop compliqué ni de trop difficile, la perfection pour un type aussi feignant que lui. Il reconnaissait totalement d'être une personne sans volonté et pas très motivée. Quand il voulait, il pouvait. Demyx ne voulait juste pas très souvent mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Il respira l'air de la mer avec satisfaction. Il aimait cette odeur, si tant est que quelqu'un sans cœur peut aimer… Le numéro IX n'y repensait plus trop. Il s'éloigna de tout village, de tout potentiel humain, et gagna une crique isolée. Alors qu'il avançait sur le sable fin, une forme surgit des flots, s'accrochant sur un rocher au bord de la plage. Demyx sourit car c'était cette personne qu'il était venu voir et le timing était parfait.

« - Demyx, te voilà !

\- Tu es encore là aujourd'hui, Ariel. »

La sirène était son amie. Il l'avait rencontré par hasard lors de sa première mission par Atlantica, imposée par Saïx. Comme quoi, le devin lunaire pouvait être utile parfois. Ariel aimait chanter et Demyx arrivait à l'accompagner avec son sitar. Cela leur suffisait. Il était revenu la voir régulièrement, sans raison particulière sinon que de jouer de la musique avec elle.

« - Est-ce que tu veux essayer une nouvelle chanson aujourd'hui ?

\- Essayons toujours. C'est quel type ?

\- C'est une chanson que les sirènes chantent lors des cérémonies importantes. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être agréable à la surface.

\- Très bien, on va voir ça. Je suis prêt. »

Ensemble, ils arrivaient à avoir de beaux accords. Parfois, Ariel lui donnait des informations sur son monde, Atlantica, et ainsi, Demyx remplissait plus facilement ses missions. Saïx trouvait louche que les rapports du numéro IX soient meilleurs mais il prenait sur lui de ne pas faire des remarques pour rien. Il ne manquait pas de travail dans l'Organisation.

En échange de ses informations, Demyx parlait à Ariel du « monde de la surface ». Il n'était pas spécialement le plus au courant de ce qui constituait le quotidien d'une vie normale mais la moindre anecdote intéressait la sirène. Elle l'écoutait, lui posait de nombreuses questions et ne se lassait pas, même s'il répétait les mêmes choses. La demoiselle avait l'envie d'apprendre.

Cette amitié détourna en apparence Demyx d'Ivalice mais c'était un mensonge.

Il pensait toujours à son passé, aux bribes de souvenirs qu'il possédait et à tout ce qui lui manquait. Près d'Atlantica, sur la terre ferme, il y avait un château qui possédait une belle bibliothèque. Le simili s'y était introduit et avait consulté des livres. Il n'aimait pas spécialement lire mais peut-être trouverait-il des solutions qu'il n'y avait pas dans la citadelle. Au départ, Demyx trouva beaucoup de livres sur la pêche, pas vraiment intéressants à son sens. Il décida que c'était sans doute une perte de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un livre particulier.

C'était un livre pour enfants. Il n'avait pas prévu de le lire mais l'ouvrage lui était littéralement tombé dessus. Les bibliothèques mal rangées, quel fléau ! Demyx comprenait mieux pourquoi Zexion le prenait en grippe dès qu'il dérangeait ses livres, simplement pour l'embêter. Il se promit de ne plus le faire… Du moins tant qu'il s'en rappellerait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de promesse dont il se souvenait habituellement et embêter Zexion, c'était drôle.

Ce livre racontait l'histoire d'une princesse au cœur pur, même lumineux. Elle parcourait le monde, vivant de nombreuses aventures car c'était une véritable guerrière. Un jour, elle rencontra un jeune homme triste. Le malheureux avait perdu son cœur et il était bloqué sur une émotion négative. La princesse fit tout ce qu'elle put pour le faire sourire mais rien n'y fit. Le jeune homme ne ressentait rien. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble et un lien très fort se tissa entre eux. Lui n'en comprenait rien mais la princesse savait que c'était l'amour qui grandissait en elle. Même en dévoilant ses sentiments au jeune homme, il n'y comprenait rien. Alors, dans une dernière tentative pour l'aider, elle l'embrassa. La magie du baiser opéra et le jeune homme retrouva instantanément son cœur ainsi que ses souvenirs. Il était en réalité un prince égaré. Ainsi, le prince et la princesse continuèrent leur voyage ensemble, au gré de nombreuses aventures et ils furent heureux.

C'était une histoire très simple et un peu naive mais Demyx pensait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité. Une princesse au cœur lumineux, il avait entendu Xemnas en parler donc cela devait forcément exister. Pour une fois que le chef disait quelque chose de clair, le numéro IX était content de l'avoir écouté. Un baiser pouvait ramener un cœur et des souvenirs selon le conte. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'est une princesse au cœur lumineux et pour cette fois, il avait bien une idée d'où en trouver une.

« - Ariel, j'ai une question à te poser…

\- Si tu veux, Demyx. Tu as l'air… troublé.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais… Est-ce que tu as un rôle à jouer au royaume des sirènes ?

\- Un rôle ? Oh… Eh bien, je suis la plus jeune fille du roi Triton. C'est tout.

\- La fille du roi… Tu es donc une princesse ?

\- C'est ça, oui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- L'histoire est un peu longue mais… »

Demyx lui raconta brièvement son histoire en abrégé, le fait qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs de son passé et le conte de la princesse. Il évita de dire qu'il appartenait à une sombre organisation et éluda le fait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, cela lui paraissait plus logique.

« - Oh. Alors tu crois qu'un baiser de ma part pourrait te faire retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais ce conte est la seule piste que j'ai… Voilà.

\- Si c'est écrit dans ce livre humain, ce doit être vrai.

\- Alors tu acceptes ? Tu… Tu es d'accord pour essayer ?

\- Si cela peut t'aider, bien sûr. Nous sommes amis non ? »

Demyx sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Enfin, il allait savoir.

En rentrant de la forêt de Golmore, Larxene était allée faire un rapport bien ennuyant à Xigbar qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Pourquoi faire des rapports si tout le monde s'en fichait ? Le numéro II avait haussé les épaules et s'en était allé, la laissant rager toute seule. Depuis, elle tournait en rond dans la grande salle, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Un couloir obscur s'ouvrit et Demyx en sortit. Larxene n'aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi bizarre. Le musicien était étrangement rouge, un peu plus décoiffé que d'habitude et son regard était fuyant. Pire, il avait l'air déçu. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? La jeune femme brûlait d'envie de le savoir car de toute évidence, il avait même l'air un peu honteux. Un dossier sur lui ? Elle prenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait si c'était pour le faire chanter plus tard.

« - Eh bien, Demyx, ta mission s'est bien passée ? jeta-t-elle, profitant de l'absence de monde.

\- Moui, marmonna-t-il, essayant de s'enfuir, mais elle lui barra la route.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire si tes plans pour retrouver la mémoire ont marché ?

\- C'était un échec cuisant. Laisse-moi passer.

\- Oh que non. Cela n'a pas marché peut-être mais je veux savoir… Qu'est ce que tu as utilisé comme technique ? Allez, tu peux bien me le dire. »

Son silence était particulièrement gêné. Cela donna envie à Larxene d'insister.

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? Tu as peur que j'essaie ?

\- Pas vraiment… C'est inutile, ça ne marche pas.

\- Dis moi ce que c'est alors. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mon passé non plus, tu sais.

\- … Tu promets de le garder pour toi ?

\- Oh, ça, c'est à vo… Bon, promis, je ne dirais absolument rien. Alors ?

\- Eh bien, je suis tombé sur un livre qui… qui parlait d'un conte où…

\- Ne me raconte pas les détails, c'est totalement inutile. Je veux juste le résultat.

\- Le conte disait qu'embrasser une princesse rendait le cœur et la mémoire, articula-t-il à contre-cœur, d'une toute petite voix à peine audible. C'était faux. »

Larxene ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Ses muscles se figèrent et sa respiration devint compliquée, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre. Demyx avait donc embrassé une princesse. Elle tenta de parler mais tout ce qui franchit ses rêves, c'était de la colère.

« Barre-toi ! »

Demyx la regardait avec étonnement mais quand il vit l'étincelle dans son regard, il ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit. Larxene frappa du poing contre le mur. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage. Son corps n'aurait pas dû être capable de ressentir cela mais pourtant, elle avait bien des émotions.

« Tu avais une princesse sous la main… Tu avais une princesse à toi et tu l'as ignoré… Crétin, idiot, enfoiré ! Moi qui croyais que… que… »

« _Que tu m'aimais._ »

Avec hargne, Larxene ignora la petite voix dans sa tête. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la porte violemment et se jeta sur son lit où elle se roula en boule. Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment uniquement de la rage ?

« Qu'il aille se faire voir. »

Pendant quelques temps, elle fut incapable de croiser Demyx et se mit à l'éviter.


	8. The Observatory

**Bien le bonjour, braves gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici un autre chapitre en ce jour férié, qui me permet de mettre un peu en avant deux personnages sur lesquels j'avais envie d'écrire. D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de FFXII, ce chapitre est potentiellement un beau spoiler ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus important mais j'avais envie de l'écrire toute simplement ! J'espère que ça reste clair, même si ce n'est pas un scénario incroyablement travaillé. Désolée également si vous voyez des fautes, je suis une piètre relectrice même si j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! La musique du chapitre est the Observatory, de Dragon Quest IX, sans parole mais elle m'a inspiré quand j'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre, voilà tout ! Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres après celui-là, on avance ! Bonne lecture et belle semaine à tous en attendant !**

* * *

Marluxia se demandait s'il devait intervenir ou non pour réconcilier Larxene et Demyx. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, elle par colère, lui par peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'en savait rien et son enquête ne lui avait rien appris. Finalement, après réflexion, il avait décidé d'adopter la technique de Luxord : laisser le destin se charger de tout. Pour le numéro XI, c'était littéralement une technique de feignant mais bon, parfois, il faut savoir évoluer.

Xemnas n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la potentiel désertion du numéro X. Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Est-ce que cela servait ses plans ? Est-ce qu'il préparait une revanche ? Impossible de le savoir. Marluxia ne savait plus en quoi consistaient les plans de l'Organisation, si quelqu'un l'avait seulement su un jour. Lui, il les avait rejoints simplement parce qu'il espérait gagner en puissance. Il se souvenait très bien de son passé et un désir de vengeance l'habitait depuis toujours.

Jamais Marluxia n'oublierait ce que l'Empire avait fait à sa pauvre sœur Strelitzia. Jamais il n'oublierait non plus ce que l'Empire avait fait à sa ville natale, ni à son prince. Les dirigeants devaient payer pour tout cela. Seulement, dans le jeu de la politique, agir sans considérer le moindre risque était une folie. Certes, il voulait se venger, mais cela nécessitait que la paix puisse s'installer en Ivalice. De plus, même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, il n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour vaincre le nouvel empereur Vayne et le grand scientifique Cid.

Alors, il s'était contenté de travailler pour l'Organisation et de surveiller Ivalice de loin. Un jour, peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de sauver cette terre qu'il aimait tant ? Les autres similis ne l'auraient jamais cru capable de telles intentions positives envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Marluxia jouait un autre rôle auprès d'eux, afin que personne ne le perce à jour.

Souvent, il repensait à Strelitzia. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse et son sourire réellement solaire. En tant que grand frère, il n'était sans doute pas objectif, mais il s'en moquait bien. Elle était importante à ses yeux (à feu son cœur aussi) et il comptait bien lui offrir une vie décente. La demoiselle était bien partie, d'autant plus qu'elle était amie avec la princesse d'Archadès. Seulement, l'incident du laboratoire avait réduit à néant tous les espoirs que Marluxia et Strelitzia avaient construit ensemble. Leur avenir radieux n'était plus qu'un rêve dont on se réveille trop tôt.

L'explosion de la capitale de son pays, Nabradia, l'avait énormément touché aussi, même s'il était déjà un simili à l'époque. La puissance des pierres d'Ivalice n'était plus à prouver, quand on voyait ce que cela pouvait faire à une ville en quelques secondes à peine. Maintenant, cette belle ville n'était plus qu'une nécropole peuplée de morts-vivants et de regrets. Marluxia avait perdu son cœur mais son être appartenait toujours à cet endroit, complet ou non.

Le numéro XI se rappelait encore quand lui et la princesse étaient partis en quête de Strelitzia, avant d'apprendre qu'elle était en réalité morte dans l'accident du laboratoire Draklor. Puis ensuite, ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur cœur, presque en même temps. C'était donc pour cela qu'il trouvait très curieux de se souvenir de tout alors qu'elle n'avait que des brides d'images. Qu'est ce qui avait altéré sa mémoire ? Cela dépendait certainement des similis. Le plus curieux est que ce cas touchait également Demyx. Deux êtres de lignés royales. Une belle coïncidence.

Larxene ne semblait pas être particulièrement impatiente de retrouver son passé et ne prenait que ce qu'il lui donnait, sans en demander plus. Marluxia s'était longtemps demandé ce que cela cachait. Cherchait-elle de son côté ? Se souvenait-elle de certaines choses qu'elle essayait d'oublier ? De ce qu'il connaissait de la vie de la princesse, il y avait un élément en particulier qui pouvait être un choc si elle venait à s'en rappeler subitement. C'était tout le mal qu'il lui souhaitait.

« - Eh Marly, je te dérange ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Xigbar ? Une mission à me confier encore ?

\- Non. Juste une nouvelle. Je suis allé en mission en Ivalice, un endroit que tu connais bien.

\- Et donc ?

\- Une grande guerre se prépare. L'Empire d'Archadia vient de perdre un scientifique du nom de Cid. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Je vois qui c'est oui, souffla le numéro XI, une lueur glacée dans les yeux.

\- Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est lui qui garde les pierres de pouvoir. Ce serait le moment de les récupérer pour nous, après cette guerre.

\- Elles sont trop instables pour être utilisées. Et puis, elles pourraient être perdues dans la guerre.

\- C'est drôle, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu as peur.

\- Tu as déjà vu la nécropole de Nabudis ? Les terres mortes de Nabreus ?

\- Vaguement, oui. Pas un endroit charmant. L'effet des pierres ?

\- Exactement. Pour moi, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

\- Nous ne suivons pas tes ordres mais ceux de Xemnas. Et crois-moi que s'il veut les pierres, je suis certain que c'est toi qu'on enverra les chercher.

\- Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

\- Plutôt un avertissement. Entre collègues, c'est normal non ? »

Xigbar lui donna une claque sur le dos et partit en riant légèrement. Marluxia se sentait découvert. Depuis quand le numéro II l'observait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi l'avoir recruté ? Parfois, c'était à se demander s'il n'y avait pas plusieurs chefs à cette Organisation. En tout cas, il était hors de question que des similis s'emparent des pierres divines. Si la guerre était déclarée, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour y retourner. La mort de Cid le comblait de joie mais Vayne restait en vie et Vayne était incroyablement plus dangereux. Sa stratégie était toujours soignée et personne ne doutait ni de sa force ni de sa détermination. Pourtant, cette guerre était peut-être un pas de plus vers la paix que Marluxia avait souvent envisagé pour Ivalice. Sans un regard en arrière, il pénétra dans un couloir obscur, et tant pis pour les missions du jour, elles pourraient bien attendre.

Il se retrouva dans la chaleur étouffante du désert Ouest de Dalmasca, sur une hauteur qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur Rabanastre. Dans le ciel, la bataille aérienne était en cours entre les nombreuses forces en puissance. Ce pauvre petit royaume souffrait une deuxième fois en étant le champ de batailles de puissance qui le dépassait. Quelle justice dans ce monde ?

« - Toi aussi tu es venu regarder le bouquet final ?

\- Luxord ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- C'est chez moi Dalmasca, tu te souviens ?

\- Je sais qu'avant, tu étais un des meilleurs chasseurs du clan Centurio et un ami du prince Endymion. Mais maintenant, j'en suis resté au numéro X Luxord.

\- J'ai quitté l'Organisation, Marluxia. Tu devrais en faire autant.

\- J'ai encore des choses à y faire je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je suis parti ? Parce que le destin m'a poussé à le faire. La chance, le hasard, appelle ça comme tu veux. L'instinct peut-être aussi.

\- Tu parles toujours comme un vieux joueur de cartes, c'est désespérant.

\- Bon en réalité, ce qui m'a poussé à revenir ici, c'est ma femme et mon fils.

\- Oh, tu as retrouvé ta famille. Quelle chance tu as qu'il soit encore vivant.

\- J'ai appris pour ta sœur. C'est triste. Mais au moins, Cid est mort.

\- Certes. Mais il reste Vayne et je ne sais que ce sera compliqué de le faire tomber.

\- Oh oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Regarde là-bas. »

De l'autre côté de la ville, au bout du désert Est, une énorme masse noire se rapprochait lentement. Marluxia dut plisser les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme forteresse volante. Il se souvenait avoir entendu parler du projet de construction d'une telle structure, mais il pensait que cela avait été abandonné, car cela demandait bien trop de ressources et d'énergie. De toute évidence, le pouvoir des pierres avait servi à quelque chose.

« - Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense…

\- Oui. Il s'agit de Bahamut, la monstrueuse forteresse de l'Empire.

\- Vayne est un fou mais aussi un génie. Dalmasca et tous les autres n'ont aucune chance contre… Contre ce monstre. Personne ne pourra le battre.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru quand j'en ai entendu parler. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, Marly et qui change tout.

\- Eh bien vas-y alors, je t'écoute. Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Ulord ?

\- Si tu le souhaites, Lauriam. Voilà : la princesse Ashelia vit.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle s'est suicidée après le meurtre de son père, c'est impossible.

\- C'était une fausse annonce à l'époque. Elle est passée dans le village où ma femme et mon fils vivent. Le sang de B'nargin n'est pas éteint.

\- Il reste quand même Demyx… Enfin, Edymion sans cœur.

\- Il n'a plus sa mémoire hélas. Mais Ashelia est une véritable chance.

\- D'accord mais… Toute seule contre Vayne et le Bahamut, je ne lui donne pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Est-ce qu'elle a des armes pour rivaliser avec les pierres ?

\- Bien sûr. Et elle n'est pas seule. Une troupe de valeureux héros est avec elle. Ensemble, ils peuvent y arriver. Ils peuvent vaincre Vayne.

\- Eh ben, on dirait vraiment que tu crois en leur chance.

\- Fortuna m'a transmis sa motivation il faut croire. Et Larsa est de leur côté.

\- Larsa… Comment prend-il la trahison de son grand frère ? Je me souviens qu'il l'adorait plus que tout, c'était véritablement son idole.

\- Je ne crois pas que leur lien ait changé. Il est juste… différent. »

Une déflagration se fit entendre et un grand vaisseau tomba plus au Sud, dans les plaines. Ce n'était sans doute pas sûr de rester debout sous ce chaos aérien mais les membres de l'Organisation avaient déjà vu pire. De plus, le joker du portail obscur restait bien pratique.

« - Dis moi Ulord… Tu comptes revenir dans l'Organisation après ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je verrais où me porte le vent.

\- Xemnas risque de ne pas trop apprécier que tu t'en ailles comme ça.

\- Il trouvera des remplaçants, je lui fais confiance. Ou plutôt, je fais confiance à Xigbar, vu que c'est lui qui est chargé du recrutement assez souvent.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux… On dirait que tu as retrouvé ton cœur.

\- Je commence à le croire moi-même.

\- Au fait, je dois mettre les pierres hors d'état de nuire avant que…

\- La princesse l'a déjà fait, c'est bon. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer maintenant.

\- Un problème de moins. Je suppose que je serais heureux si j'avais un cœur.

\- Tu sais Lauriam, je crois que Xemnas nous a menti. Je crois que les similis peuvent retrouver leur cœur… Ou en tout cas en développer un autre. Que les sentiments qu'on dit liés à nos souvenirs ne sont pas faux en réalité. Sinon, comment pourrais-je aimer ma famille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est un problème qui nous dépasse largement. »

Une grande déflagration se fit entendre à ce moment là et les deux hommes relevèrent la tête. Ils virent alors l'immense forteresse s'écraser sur le désert Est de Dalmasca, loin de toute ville. Heureusement quand même que les nomades avaient évacué dès le début des tirs aériens. Petit à petit, depuis Rabanastre, des cris de joie se firent entendre, portés par le vent.

« - Ulord, tu crois que…

\- Oui, Lauriam. C'est la fin du règne de Vayne et le début d'une ère de paix pour Dalmasca. »

Les derniers vaisseaux ennemis se rendirent sans faire trop d'histoire après l'effondrement de la forteresse. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se battre, ils l'avaient parfaitement compris. Tout le monde se rassemblait sur la grande allée devant la cathédrale de Rabanastre. Les deux similis s'en approchèrent à leur tour. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Fortuna et Ace. Luxord… Ulord les prit dans ses bras et Marluxia se demanda s'il n'avait pas raison pour les cœurs.

« - Papa, qui c'est lui ?

\- C'est un… Un collègue. Il s'appelle Lauriam. »

La vérité était encore un peu difficile à admettre mais cela convint au jeune homme. Des personnes remontèrent la route, acclamée par tous. Malgré les années, Marluxia reconnut la princesse Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme et on sentait une force émaner d'elle. Aucun doute, elle avait un charisme de leader que Demyx ne possédait pas, du moins pas de la même manière et pas en tant que simili. Pour les autres, il ne savait pas si c'étaient des personnes connues ou non. Le plus vieux lui rappelait bien quelqu'un mais qui…

« - C'est le capitaine Basch fon Rosenburg. Accusé à tort de traîtrise et redevenu un héros, lui expliqua Ulord. Par contre les deux autres…

\- Des étoiles montantes surement.

\- Rabanastre va retrouver sa royauté, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Il y a beaucoup à reconstruire avant le couronnement, j'imagine.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il y a encore le temps… Lauriam ? Tu pleures ?

\- Hum ? Je suis content que la paix soit revenue. Strelitzia est enfin vengée. Et elle aussi.

\- Je vois. Maintenant, c'est Larsa qui va prendre le contrôle de l'Empire… Regarde, il est là. »

Lauriam ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce petit prince qu'il aimait beaucoup. Qu'il soit encore en vie, c'était incroyable. Larsa était encore jeune mais il avait l'air en forme et il avait déjà bien grandi pour ses treize ans. La perte de son frère devait être un terrible choc mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'i endurait un tel tourment. Après tout, il avait déjà perdu deux frères et une sœur.

« - Papa, c'est elle la reine ?

\- Pas encore, Ace. Pour le moment, c'est la princesse. Mais bientôt, elle changera.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne jamais revenir dans l'Organisation, Ulord. Je ne vois pas ce que tu y trouverais de plus. Tu as déjà tout ici.

\- Et toi, Lauriam ? Peut-être que tu devrais penser à les quitter toi aussi ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir oui. »

C'était vrai, que pouvait lui apporter l'Organisation maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait ? Plus de pouvoir ne lui servirait strictement à rien.

En ce jour de victoire pour Dalmasca, Lauriam allait parfaitement bien. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait une douce chaleur qui comblait le vide terriblement présent ses dernières années. Où qu'elle soit, il savait que Strelitzia pouvait enfin reposer en paix et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


	9. Brave Enough

**Bien le bonjour braves gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien parce que moi, oui ! Voici un petit chapitre un peu en avance mais je vais avoir un bon planning la semaine prochaine donc j'ai un doute sur le fait de pouvoir poster, alors autant publier en avance. Un chapitre très axé ship, j'espère n'avoir pas été trop OOC, même si dans le fond, je me doute que oui. Le suspense n'est pas très présent mais ma foi, cette petite intrigue avance et c'est ce qui compte. La chanson du jour est Brave Enough To Love You, elle colle bien à la situation. Le projet avance bien, plus que deux chapitres à venir, donc cette fic devait se terminer en mai comme prévu et ne pas être trop longue ! A bientôt et bon weekend !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Larxene décida que la situation ne pouvait pas se poursuivre ainsi. Eviter Demyx n'avait l'air de rien mais c'était extrêmement compliqué. Il était toujours aux endroits où on s'y attendait le moins. Pire, parfois, Xigbar les mettait ensemble en mission pour s'amuser. C'était cruel, surtout quand même Saïx avait arrêté de leur infliger cette torture inutile. Lors de ces moments gênants, Demyx essayait de parler mais elle ne répondait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, c'était de la colère et elle l'extériorisait par le combat. De toute façon, il n'essayait pas longtemps et finissait par abandonner. Sa volonté n'était pas très forte.

Cela la décevait, même si elle ne l'admettait pas.

Un jour, un vendredi même si cette précision est totalement inutile, Larxene lui tomba dessus dans un couloir. La numéro XII avait vérifié que personne n'était dans le coin à ce moment-là. Il était hors de question que quiconque les voit, pas même Marluxia. Le numéro XI n'était pas revenu à la citadelle depuis un moment mais Larxene n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander s'il allait bien. Pour le moment, elle était en train de coincer Demyx d'un seul regard. Le numéro IX la fixait, en se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver cette fois.

« - Larxene… Tu voulais me parler je crois ?

\- Who, quel sens de la déduction ! Jamais vu un tel détective, vraiment.

\- Je sais reconnaître un ton sarcastique, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Moi ? Je vais excessivement bien, voyons.

\- Avec tes mains qui tremblent de fureur ? Je vais te croire.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, crétin. Alors, tu as retrouvé ta mémoire depuis l'autre jour ?

\- Pas du tout. C'était probablement stupide comme idée. Comme la plupart de mes idées.

\- Peut-être que c'est simplement une erreur dans ta lecture.

\- Dans ma lecture ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand tu m'as parlé du conte, j'ai trouvé ça stupide et je l'ai cherché pour avoir un peu plus d'infos. J'ai perdu certains souvenirs si tu te rappelles.

\- Tu veux dire carrément toute ta mémoire, comme moi, sourit-il, avant de se taire quand il vit le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Larxene. Enfin, peut-être moins que moi.

\- J'ai donc trouvé ce conte stupide et je l'ai lu. Heureusement que l'héroine était sympa, sinon j'aurais décroché. La guimauve, c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- J'avais remarqué, murmura-t-il, mais pas trop fort.

\- Donc je l'ai lu et j'ai compris qu'en désespoir de cause, c'était une solution acceptable.

\- Ah, tu vois que ce n'est pas si stupide que ça !

\- J'ai dit acceptable. Passable même. Rien d'assez positif pour que tu t'excites à ce point. Bref, donc je l'ai lu et de ce que tu m'as dit, tu as plutôt bien respecté la procédure. J'ai raison.

\- Une princesse au cœur lumineux, un baiser, je croyais que j'avais tout bon. En plus, on s'entend bien. Enfin, c'est une bonne amie… musicienne, tu vois. Musicienne oui.

\- J'ai saisi l'idée. Donc en théorie tout allait bien, mais pas en pratique.

\- C'est exact… Attend, tu as trouvé ce qui n'allait pas dans mon plan ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant ? Si tu trouves que c'est passable comme tu dis…

\- Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres ! Donc j'ai réfléchi et il te manquait un élément essentiel. Dis moi, cette prince… Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Quoi ? Ben c'est une amie comme je te le disais…

\- Donc ce n'était pas une princesse que tu aimais d'amour, comme l'héroïne de l'histoire.

\- Ah… Mais je ne risque pas de trouver une princesse qui m'aime alors.

\- … Est-ce que tu es vraiment un abruti fini ?

\- Sois claire Larxene, je ne comprends vraiment rien !

\- Une princesse qui… Qui potentiellement t'aime, tu en as une juste devant toi.

\- Devant moi ? Mais il n'y a que toi ?

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, mais quel abruti fini ! »

Sans prévenir, elle l'empoigna par le haut de son manteau et le ramena violemment vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent mais c'était plutôt un choc qu'un baiser. Demyx fut si surpris qu'il en perdit sa respiration. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ensuite, Larxene le repoussa si violemment qu'il en tomba par terre, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est que Larxene n'avait clairement pas l'air contente. Le reste lui semblait un rêve… Ou un cauchemar selon le point de vue mais il y réfléchirait plus tard.

« - Larxene, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu l'as eu ton baiser de princesse. J'espère qu'il me restait assez d'amour, maintenant, il est tari. »

Elle s'en alla aussi vive que l'éclair tandis qu'il la regardait disparaître. Larxene venait de l'embrasser. L'embrasser. Cela paraissait totalement impossible mais pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une princesse. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Peut-être qu'elle se souvenait vraiment un peu plus de son passé que lui ? Il n'en savait rien.

« Eh… Est-ce que je vais retrouver la mémoire maintenant ? »

Rien ne se passait. De toute évidence, ce conte n'était qu'un stupide mensonge et il était tombé en plein de dedans. Demyx ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance qu'il avait pour Larxene. Alors même si elle était un simili, elle éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Il sentit une chaleur lui étreindre le cœur et un léger bruit de tambour en provenance de sa poitrine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dem ? »

Un mal de tête le prit et il se traina de son mieux jusqu'à sa chambre. Larxene avait bien choisi son créneau, il ne croisa personne. Une fois arrivée, sa respiration s'accéléra, alors que la chaleur dans sa poitrine augmentait. Il connaissait cette étrange sensation mais d'où ? Comment ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car il perdit connaissance, s'étalant au sol en ratant de peu son lit. Il y a des jours où quand ça veut pas, ça veut vraiment pas, c'est ainsi !

Larxene avait d'abord commencé par retourner dans sa chambre mais elle s'y sentait beaucoup trop oppressée. Changeant d'avis, elle avait fini par atterrir sur une terrasse de la citadelle accessible seulement par un passage secret. Larxene y allait parfois quand elle voulait s'isoler et n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Xemnas connaissait peut-être cet endroit, d'autres aussi, mais elle n'avait jamais vu personne ici. La vue était vraiment incroyable sur Illusiopolis, ce monde qui avait toujours l'air triste mais dont la beauté restait indéniable.

Elle aurait aimé aller se battre pour se défouler un peu mais elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis ce baiser express. Cette chaleur dans sa poitrine était désagréable mais en même temps non. En revanche, ce mal de crâne était une véritable plaie. Larxene avait une impression bizarre, comme si ses souvenirs revenaient. La jeune femme essaya de lutter un moment mais la douleur était vraiment insoutenable. Elle s'assit contre un mur et alors que sa conscience sombrait lentement, elle essayait de s'accrocher aux souvenirs de la vie où elle avait un cœur.

Elle revoyait la grande capitale de l'Empire, Archadès, qui s'étendait à ses pieds du haut des terrasses du palais. Le ciel était rempli de nombreux vaisseaux et elle était impressionnée car son père connaissait les noms de chacun. Son père le roi. Il n'était pas vraiment proche d'elle mais il ne l'avait pas délaissé non plus. Elle était sa seule fille après tout.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa mère. Des vagues images, un sourire, une main douce et rassurante puis plus rien, juste une sensation de vide. Sa mère n'avait pas été la seule reine, elle en était certaine. La vie parmi les puissants était pleine de dangers.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait quatre frères. Deux très grands dont elle avait oublié même le visage, puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux et peu souvent là. Les deux autres par contre, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Il y avait son ainé, Vayne, qu'elle n'aimait pas trop sans le détester. Il avait un petit air supérieur absolument énervant et il n'arrêtait pas de la battre aux échecs. Rageant. Il y avait aussi son petit frère, Larsa. Il était tellement mignon, tellement sincère et profondément bon. C'était son frère préféré, celui qu'elle avait promis de protéger même si elle devait y laisser la vie.

Elle se souvenait de Marluxia qui s'appelait Lauriam à l'époque et était l'ambassadeur de Nabradia auprès d'Archadia. Déjà, elle l'aimait bien, mieux que Vayne en tout cas. Il y avait aussi Strelitzia, la sœur de Lauriam, la seule vraie amie de Larxene au milieu de cette cours de menteurs. Mais elle aussi avait fini par disparaitre.

Elle se souvenait de l'incident du laboratoire Draklor et de la colère de Lauriam qui était parti pour la retrouver. Contre l'avis de toute sa famille, la princesse l'avait suivi. Elle aussi voulait venger Strelitzia. Hélas, c'était durant cette escapade qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur cœur. Archadès venait de perdre un membre de sa famille royale en plus des deux princes ainés.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait aimé quelqu'un. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais pourtant, elle savait qu'elle l'avait sincèrement aimé. Leur amour n'était pas autorisé mais ils s'en moquaient bien. Larxene le connaissait par cœur et le voir suffisait à la faire sourire. Chaque moment passé ensemble était un moment heureux. Il était tout ce dont elle rêvait à l'époque. Son nom n'était autre que…

« Merde… »

Quand Larxene revint totalement à elle, elle se rappelait de tout son passé, de sa famille, de son propre nom et de… lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir un lien avec ses souvenirs. Finalement, ce baiser avait vraiment fonctionné, contre toute attente. Est-ce que Demyx avait retrouvé ses souvenirs aussi ? Certainement.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait retrouvé son cœur, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'en comprendre la raison. Les sentiments affluaient en elle avec force mais elle arrivait à les canaliser, assez froidement. Maintenant, Larxene savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Je demanderais à Xemnas de refaire le sol dans une autre matière. Sérieux, c'est de la roche, du marbre ou un truc en métal, je sais pas, mais ça fait mal. »

Demyx venait de reprendre connaissance et il s'était allongé sur son lit, la respiration forte. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur revenu battait à tout rompre. Il n'était plus un simili désormais. Non. Maintenant, il était redevenu un être avec un cœur, le prince Ednymion B'nargin Dalmasca. Finalement, le baiser de Larxene avait vraiment marché, malgré son extrême violence.

Tous les souvenirs de son pays étaient revenus, du royaume qu'il gouvernait, des habitants de Rabanastre et du désert, mais aussi de sa famille. Demyx se souvenait de ses sept frères mais pas autant que de sa petite sœur Ashe, celle dont il avait été le plus proche. Il aurait aimé être plus présent pour elle mais malheureusement, le destin les avait séparés.

Il avait perdu son cœur alors qu'il était dans le désert, par des sans-cœurs qui l'avaient surpris. Un accident terriblement bête pour lui qui était si puissant, si aimé. Et Luxord, enfin Ulord, avait dû perdre son cœur en tentant de le venger ensuite. Cela semblait logique puisqu'ils étaient bons amis avant, malgré leur très nette différence de classe sociale.

Avec ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il savait que son père était mort et que sa sœur aussi. Le reste de la situation politique, il ne l'avait pas vérifié. Maintenant, il était seul au monde et c'était un sentiment horrible. Retrouver son cœur n'avait pas que des points positifs malheureusement. Pourtant, il fallait bien faire avec, maintenant, plus de marche arrière.

Redevenir Endymion, c'était retrouver tous les pouvoirs qui lui étaient liés aussi. Il se sentait puissant comme jamais. Sur son bras, il y avait un tatouage qui lui avait permis d'invoquer un eon très puissant dans le passé, lié à l'eau. Cela expliquait ses pouvoirs de simili. En retrouvant Mateus le Corrompu, c'était une part de lui-même qui revenait. Il se sentait entier.

Demyx avait d'autres souvenirs aussi, notamment d'une relation amoureuse. Cela le surprit mais en même temps, non. Alors, il l'avait aimé, elle… La princesse Larxene. C'était vraiment incroyable, comme toutes les pièces du puzzle se reliaient petit à petit.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une petite lettre posée sur son bureau. Demyx reconnut aussitôt l'écriture toute droite de Luxord et se demanda ce que l'ex numéro X avait voulu lui dire. Les mots étaient concis et son cœur nouvellement revenu manqua plusieurs battements.

« La princesse Ashelia est vivante. Reviens quand tu te souviendras. »

Sa petite sœur était vivante. Vivante. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Alors la rumeur sur son suicide était fausse. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca était bel et bien en vie ! Un sourire fleurit sur son visage tandis que son corps se détendait. Il se sentait à son aise pour la première fois depuis bien avant l'Organisation. Tout était clair. Maintenant, Demyx savait qui il était et il savait ce qu'il devait faire.


	10. Let Go

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Finalement, j'ai largement eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre alors que je pensais que non ! J'ai d'ailleurs hésité à finir la fanfic sur ce chapitre mais finalement, elle aura bien un onzième chapitre comme prévu ! Ce chapitre résout pas mal de choses déjà, comme vous allez le voir ! La musique d'accompagnement que j'avais est Let Go de Spiderman, je l'aime beaucoup et je la trouve très chouette. Ce n'est pas la fanfic la plus incroyable que vous ayez lu mais en tout cas, ça m'a bien détendu de l'écrire ! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la conclusion dans le dernier chapitre ! Portez-vous bien et à la prochaine, fan de KH, de FF ou lecteur tout simplement !**

* * *

Il s'était trompé dans ses calculs et avait atterri au milieu du désert de Dalmasca. Tant pis. Au moins, cela permit à Demyx d'attraper un Sleipnir et d'avoir une monture décente pour son retour à Rabanastre. Il était un prince, il ne pouvait quand même pas revenir à pied. Ce ne serait pas convenable, du moins, c'était ce que ses souvenirs le laissaient supposer. Parfois, il avait du mal à assimiler que c'était réellement ses souvenirs, qu'il n'était plus Demyx mais le prince Edymion. Beaucoup trop long comme nom, il faudrait que les gens l'appellent Edym, ça lui irait mieux.

Il trouva rapidement un beau Sleipnir grand et rapide, ce qui était parfait. Il se trouvait assez loin dans le désert, le chemin risquait de lui prendre plusieurs heures. Cependant, avec tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait récupérés, il était plutôt serein. Un long voyage commençait et cela lui plaisait bien. Lui qui était si feignant dans l'Organisation, Xigbar et Saïx ne l'auraient pas reconnu. Redevenir un prince, ça transforme, Edym le découvrait agréablement. Galoper dans le désert réveillait d'anciens souvenirs en lui, des moments agréables qu'il aimait se rappeler.

Sur son chemin, il rencontra un petit groupe de nomades et s'arrêta pour discuter un peu avec eux. Edym n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qui s'était produit en Ivalice depuis un bon bout de temps, et comme le temps n'était pas toujours parfaitement synchrone entre les différents mondes, cela pouvait poser problème. Il apprit donc que la guerre avait pris fin il y a un an sur une défaite de l'Empire. La paix était revenue à Dalmasca grâce à un petit groupe de héros, dont la princesse Ashelia. Entendre parler de sa sœur lui donna le sourire. Elle était une véritable héroïne pour le peuple. Et c'est là qu'il apprit un événement important.

« - Aujourd'hui, c'est le couronnement de la princesse. Elle va enfin devenir reine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air tout pâle.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois absolument y aller, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Hum, Rabanastre, c'est bien dans cette direction ?

\- Plutôt dans l'autre direction, se moqua une nomade. Bon courage… Quel est votre nom ?

\- Appelez-moi simplement Edym, lança-t-il en repartant au galop.

\- Edym, cela me rappelle quelque chose. Ce prénom…

\- Moi aussi. Son visage aussi, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déj vu quelque part. »

Le Sleipnir galopait aussi vite que le vent vers la capitale et Edym sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate le couronnement de sa sœur, c'était trop important. Sur sa route, le prince dépassa de nombreuses caravanes qui allaient célébrer leur nouvelle reine. Beaucoup de ces voyageurs affichaient un air heureux. Le prince se dépêcha et poussa le Sleipnir dans ses dernières limites. Des gardes l'interpellèrent quand il pénétra dans la ville mais il fonça au milieu des rues pavés. Pas besoin de demander son chemin, il se souvenait de la capitale dans ses moindres recoins.

La procession de la reine était sur le chemin de la grande cathédrale. Les derniers membres, dont sa sœur, étaient en train de toucher au but. Il fallait absolument qu'il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans l'édifice, sinon, il raterait tout. Alors qu'Edym demandait une ultime accélération à son Sleipnir, des gardes lui bloquèrent le chemin, bien armés.

« - Halte, vous ne pouvez pas passer !

\- Désolé, mais je dois absolument voir la princesse Ashe.

\- C'est impossible, faites demi-tour tout de suite.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, les gars. J'y vais ! »

Edym talonna sa monture et sauta par-dessus les gardes. Pour être sûr qu'ils ne le suivent pas, il lança un sort d'eau qui rendit le sol glissant et poursuivit. De nombreux gardes se précipitaient vers lui et une clameur montait dans la foule mais il continuait. Elle était presque là. Finalement, il dut freiner d'urgence car trop de gardes lui bloquaient la route. Trop tard… mais peut-être pas. Edym aperçut Ashe juste derrière qui le fixait avec étonnement, se demandant surement ce qu'il voulait. Il sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait se faire reconnaître.

« - Ashe ! appela-t-il. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant malgré les avertissements des guerriers.

\- Je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai au moins réussi à venir à un événement important de ta vie. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là avant, mais je compte bien me rattraper.

\- Non… C'est impossible… C'est toi Edym ?

\- Le… Le prince Endymion ? s'exclama un garde.

\- Endymion B'nargin Dalmasca est de retour ? »

Une rumeur monta dans la foule et tout le monde voulut voir ce prince revenu d'entre les morts. Ashe s'approcha d'Edym et le regarda attentivement. Après tous les événements récents, elle pensait que rien ne pouvait plus la choquer mais pourtant, son grand-frère prétendu mort depuis des années était bien de retour. Edym lui montra le tatouage de Mateus sur son bras, qui considérait une belle preuve supplémentaire. Alors, Ashe le prit dans ses bras et il fit de même. Enfin ils se retrouvaient ! Les gardes étaient abasourdis et la foule réalisait qu'elle avait autre chose à fêter maintenant. Seulement, ce retour posait un problème au niveau de la succession.

« - Mais alors Edym, c'est toi qui dois être le roi alors. Tu es l'ainé.

\- Non, je ne suis pas revenu pour ça. C'est un peu compliqué mais je suis totalement déconnecté de ce royaume après tout ce temps. Je ne serais pas son roi.

\- Mais pourtant, la logique voudrait que…

\- C'est toi qui as sauvé le royaume de Dalmasca. J'ai entendu les histoires. C'est toi qui mérites le plus d'avoir ce rôle. C'est toi que le peuple aime. Alors vas-y !

\- Merci Edym… Je crois qu'après nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

\- Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée, Ashe. »

Edym eut donc une place de choix pour le couronnement, évidemment. C'était un moment très émouvant où Ashe pouvait enfin retrouver la place qui lui revenait après de nombreuses aventures. Le prince avait hâte d'en entendre un récit plus poussé. Pour le moment, il profitait de l'instant présent et de cet événement historique dans l'histoire de Dalmasca, dans le cadre sublime de la cathédrale. Retrouverait-il sa place à Rabanastre ? Il n'en savait rien. En revanche, après le couronnement, il savait ce qu'il devrait faire, sans tarder.

« Je vais venir te chercher, sois patiente. »

Larxene avait parfaitement visé avec son couloir obscur, mais elle n'était pas à l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait. Au lieu de se retrouver dans le palais d'Archadès, elle se retrouvait dans le laboratoire Draklor, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. L'endroit était désert et certaines parties étaient fortement abimées. C'était donc là que Strelitzia avait disparu. C'était là aussi que le cœur de Larxene l'avait guidé. Désormais, elle avait changé d'identité. Elle n'appartenait plus à l'Organisation et le x dans son prénom était totalement superflu. Elle retrouvait son nom.

Elrena Boreas Solidor.

C'était un nom qui sonnait plutôt bien. Encore heureux, sinon, elle l'aurait changé sans scrupule.

N'ayant rien de plus à faire dans le laboratoire sinon ressassé des vieux souvenirs, elle s'en alla et retourna vers la ville. La citée était immense et il était impossible de la parcourir sans utiliser les navettes aériennes. Cela avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Elrena prenait plaisir à tout redécouvrir. Ce qui était curieux, c'est que certaines personnes semblaient la reconnaitre mais se disaient probablement que ce n'était qu'une fausse idée de leur part. Leur princesse avait disparu bien des années plus tard, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle revienne. Oh, si seulement ils savaient !

Les autochtones semblaient paniqués mais comme ils étaient peu enclins à parler, elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce comportement. Les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, comme s'ils craignaient que ce ne soit la fin du monde. Peut-être y avait-il un conflit en cours ? Elle ne connaissait pas la situation politique actuelle. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'était de retourner au palais auprès de son père et de ses frères. Eux, ils pourraient la renseigner et elle pourrait enfin leur dire qu'elle était encore vivante. Est-ce que cela leur ferait plaisir ?

Quand Elrena se présenta au palais, les gardes lui barrèrent la porte. Cela la fit sourire et elle pensa que ce n'était qu'une simple formalité à passer. Après tout, son physique n'avait pas vraiment changé et elle ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'on lui interdise l'accès à sa propre maison.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Il est interdit d'entrer dans le palais.

\- Je viens seulement voir l'Empereur Gramis, c'est tout.

\- L'Empereur Gramis est enterré depuis plus d'un an, mademoiselle.

\- Comment… Alors, je viens voir le nouvel Empereur… Vayne ? »

Les deux gardes se regardèrent avec étonnement et elle sut qu'elle n'était pas du tout à jour. Marluxia lui avait parlé de la mort de l'Empereur, elle s'en rappelait maintenant, mais elle ne savait pas alors qu'il s'agissait de son père. C'était une façon rude d'apprendre la mort d'un proche mais Elrena n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur un détail… si on peut appeler la mort de son père un détail. Cela appartenait au passé et elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs avec lui de toute façon. Il n'était qu'un nom et un visage parmi d'autres.

« - Est-ce que je peux voir Vayne ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Nous allons devoir vous arrêter, mademoiselle.

\- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je suis la princesse Elrena Boreas Solidor.

\- La princesse est morte il y a plusieurs années. Venez avec nous…

\- Il y a erreur ! JE VEUX VOIR MON FRERE ! TOUTE DE SUITE !

\- Appelle du renfort, on a une folle qui a perdu la notion du temps. »

C'est ainsi qu'Elrena finit dans les cachots d'Archadès. Au moins, les gardes avaient eu la décence de la mettre toute seule dans une cellule. Tellement seule qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les cellules alentours et personne à portée de voix, pas même un garde. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait oublié. Cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point et elle ne connaissait pas la situation de la famille royale. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ses frères ? Eux, elle les avait bien connus et ils comptaient à ses yeux.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle dans ce cachot ? Elrena n'en savait rien. Les repas n'étaient pas toujours servis aux mêmes heures et elle ne voyait pas la lumière du jour. C'était certain, elle avait passé au moins plusieurs jours dans ce lieu horrible. L'ancienne numéro XII se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir coincée ici pour le restant de ses jours. Sympa l'avenir avec un cœur !

Un jour alors qu'elle broyait du noir, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui n'étaient pas ceux des gardes. Quelqu'un venait la voir ? N'ayant plus confiance en Archadia, Elrena se mit tout au fond de sa cellule, fixant la porte. Une clé tourna dans la serrure puis elle s'ouvrit. Sous ses yeux apparut son petit frère, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

« - Elrena… Elrena est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Larsa. Tu as grandi mais je te reconnais encore. »

Il se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Elrena n'était pas du genre tactile, mais pour son petit frère, elle pouvait bien faire une exception. Larsa retenait visiblement ses larmes et elle comprit qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu.

« - Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Je croyais que…

\- Je sais. Mais je suis là, avec toi maintenant. Dis-moi, Vayne est là aussi ?

\- Tu veux dire que… tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas au courant. Alors ?

\- Il est… C'est une longue histoire mais il est…

\- Je vois. Si c'est trop dur, tu me raconteras ça plus tard, d'accord.

\- Elrena… Je suis devenu le nouvel Empereur, mais c'est tellement dur.

\- Si tu me sors de cette cellule, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider un peu ?

\- Tu me raconteras ce qui t'est arrivée aussi ?

\- Oui. On a plein de choses à se dire tous les deux, on dirait bien. »

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et réalisa pleinement la différence quand on possédait un cœur. C'était absolument incomparable. Elrena avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper concernant Archadia, déjà rien qu'au niveau de son histoire. Elle voulait bien aider son frère et était contente, pour une fois, que l'Empire soit sexiste. Prendre le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, c'était beaucoup trop de responsabilités ennuyantes. Larsa s'en sortirait très bien, il serait un bon Empereur, ses souvenirs parvenaient à l'en convaincre. De son côté, elle savait qu'après tout cela, il y avait autre chose qu'elle devait faire. Elrena le savait avant même de revenir en Ivalice.

« Attends-moi, je vais venir te chercher, je te le promets. »


	11. So contagious

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, un petit court ! Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve à la fin ! Juste avant, la chanson du jour est So Contagious, parce que je l'aime bien et qu'elle m'a inspiré pour écrire tout simplement.  
**

* * *

Le désert. Pour eux, c'était là que tout avait commencé bien des années plus tôt et c'était là qu'ils avaient choisi de prendre un nouveau départ. Finalement, c'était un hasard et pas du tout de leur fait. Le destin avait totalement choisi pour eux où et quand auraient lieu leurs retrouvailles.

Il était parti vers le désert parce que c'était la route qu'il voulait prendre, la route qu'il aimait tellement parce qu'il la connaissait dans ses moindres détails.

Elle avait emprunté le chemin du désert parce que c'était le plus court sans utiliser de moyens aériens et qu'elle était pragmatique avant tout.

C'est sur une grande dune qu'ils se retrouvèrent.

C'était curieux car bien des années auparavant, c'était là qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, lorsqu'ils échappaient chacun à leur famille. C'était là qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître et aussi appris à s'aimer. Le vent du désert connaissait chacun de leurs secrets.

Leur amour était compromis par la situation politique. Leurs deux royaumes n'étaient pas alliés, loin de là, et les tensions les menaient immanquablement vers les affres de la guerre. Pendant un temps, ils avaient cru pouvoir changer les choses, que leur union serait un symbole de paix.

Hélas, l'échec avait été cuisant, puisqu'ils avaient perdu leurs cœurs.

Il avait fallu de nombreuses années avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent à nouveau et encore plus de temps pour retrouver la mémoire. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus liés au pouvoir, n'avaient plus d'obligation ni de rôle à jouer. Ils étaient enfin libres.

Un sourire fleurit chez l'un et chez l'autre, comme un miroir. Ils étaient partis pour se retrouver et c'était maintenant chose faite. Le silence dura un peu. Revoir une personne qu'on a connu mais sous un autre jour, avec des souvenirs ressurgis, c'est déroutant. La parole mit du temps à se délier.

« - Alors tu es vraiment une princesse…

\- Bien sûr. Tu croyais que je t'avais menti ? Ridicule.

\- On ne sait jamais avec toi. L'Organisation t'a rendu tellement… Tellement… Euh…

\- Te fatigue pas. L'Organisation ne m'a pas vraiment changé. J'étais déjà comme ça avant.

\- Non. Tu étais mieux. Tu es mieux. Enfin, je crois…

\- Oh merde, tu es toujours Demyx dans le fond ou je me trompe ?

\- Contrairement à toi, ça m'a pas mal changé. J'ai encore du mal à accepter que les souvenirs d'Edym sont vraiment les miens. C'est un peu bizarre non ?

\- Pas tellement. J'ai fini par accepter d'être Elrena. Tu finiras par y arriver aussi. »

C'était toujours eux mais en même temps, ce n'était plus eux. Ils avaient changé sans pour autant vieillir. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux et qu'il repartait là où tout avait basculé, le jour où ils avaient perdu leur cœur. Edym prit la main d'Elrena qui se laissa faire avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait réprimer cette petite lueur dans ses yeux qui ne trompait personne, surtout pas son prince. La princesse était vraiment magnifique.

« - Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dévisages comme une boite de cookies ?

\- Je crois que je me rappelle pourquoi je t'aime.

\- Tu fais dans le romantisme ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

\- Je sais bien, ma vielle. Mais il va falloir que tu t'y habitues maintenant parce que…

\- Oh tais-toi et embrasse-moi, idiot ! »

Edym ne se fit pas prier.

Est-ce qu'ils quittèrent définitivement l'Organisation ainsi, sans dire au revoir ? Sans doute un peu. Xemnas, voire Xehanort, avait des pièces de rechange et il n'était pas le genre à perdre son temps à chercher des gens à travers les mondes. Il préférait perdre son temps à concevoir des plans inutilement compliqués impliquant des voyages temporels mais qui se seraient forcément déjoués par un adolescent et toute sa bande. C'est triste mais c'est hélas le destin qui attendait la fière Organisation qui, suite à cette petite histoire, perdit pas moins de quatre membres. Le reste, c'est une autre histoire qui ne nous concerne plus.

Ulord retourna s'installer à Rabanastre avec Fortuna et Ace. Ce fut compliqué mais il parvint à reprendre sa place au sein du clan Centurio, même si certains chasseurs auraient bien aimé qu'il reste pour mort. La rivalité existe partout. Ulord retrouva vite son efficacité et sa réputation revint naturellement. Lui et sa femme allaient souvent au casino, reprendre leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes. Fortuna s'était d'ailleurs engagée elle aussi dans le clan Centurio et cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle était une chasseuse absolument incroyable, grâce à ses capacités de viera mais aussi à sa magie qui avait fait ses preuves. Ace entra dans l'académie militaire de Rabanastre mais dès la fin de ses études, il se spécialisa dans l'études des créatures sauvages. Tout comme ses parents, il pouvait suivre sa passion et c'était très bien ainsi.

Lauriam retourna sur les ruines de Nabudis et se lança à la recherche de ses nombreux secrets. Dans une nécropole, il y a de quoi faire, surtout que de nombreux êtres magiques en avaient pris possession. Il trouva de nombreux trésors et s'assura une petite fortune en les revendant. Peu après, l'homme retourna s'installer à Archadès quelques temps. Même si c'était là qu'il avait perdu sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait beaucoup cette ville et qu'il y avait vécu des moments heureux. Mais il ne resta pas et se remit à voyager, en Ivalice et à travers les mondes. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Un moyen de faire revenir Strelitzia à la vie ? Lauriam n'en parla jamais à personne et le secret demeura.

Cela mit un peu de temps mais Elrena et Edym finirent par se marier. La cérémonie eut lieu à Bur-Omiscace, un lieu symbole de paix dans tout Ivalice, même si l'Empire l'avait dévasté. Cette cérémonie était un message fort : même ce qui est tombé peut se relever. Même ce qui est détruit peut être reconstruit. Même ce qui est fané peut revenir à la vie.

Le couple aussi improbable soit-il avait une demeure à Rabanastre et une demeure à Archadès mais ils n'y restaient pas très souvent. Ils continuaient de voyager, parce qu'Elrena avait besoin d'action et que cela ne déplaisait pas à Edym. Cela paraissait improbable de les voir tous les deux ensembles quand on regardait la relation qu'ils avaient entretenu au sein de l'Organisation mais après tout, la vie est pleine de surprises.

Est-ce qu'ils eurent des enfants ? Pas pour le moment. Vraiment pas pour le moment. Mais en tout cas, comme dans un conte de fées bien romantique et au grand désespoir (peut-être) d'Elrena, on peut dire qu'ils vécurent heureux.

* * *

**Yop, merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fanfiction sans prétention ! Elle ne colle clairement pas avec le canon mais j'avais juste envie de l'écrire sans me prendre la tête et c'était une bonne expérience ! J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié !**

**Mon programme pour la suite ? Hum, c'est une bonne question parce que pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai une grande fanfiction Pokémon sur laquelle je dois travailler depuis six ans donc je vais sans doute m'y remettre et j'ai aussi mon projet de roman que je dois retaper sur ordinateur (j'aime écrire à la main). Il y a des chances que du KH revienne cela dit alors je vous dit à bientôt !**


End file.
